


Powerless

by LunarFlame



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Blood and Violence, Death, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Manipulation, Physical Abuse, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarFlame/pseuds/LunarFlame
Summary: "I just wanna show you how powerful I am. How powerless you are."Imagine if Dream had won in the Finale...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Ruthless Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: A mysterious little man commits a dangerous act.
> 
> TW- violence (it's not nearly as bad as it's going to get later on, but this chapter is still somewhat violent)

The moon glimmered off of the young time traveler as he dragged a few sacks of treasure up the stairs of Punzs’ tower. 

“I have to stop this,” one Karl Jacobs muttered to himself, forcing his tired legs to charge forward. He had seen a possible future where the masked man won. It sent chills down his spine. He reached the top of the tower and saw the message young Tommy had left for the mercenary. The poor kid seemed so desperate for help. Unfortunately, Karl knew that the amount of wealth the boy had left for Punz was not nearly enough to convince him. Karl untied the knots holding the sacks shut and began to dump the shiny gold, iron, emeralds, and diamonds into the chests. Karl smiled as the chests filled. His hard work was going to pay off. 

As Karl emptied the last sack of ores into a chest, he noticed a sudden movement from the corner of his eye. He shot upwards, studying his environment. 

“Hello?” Karl whimpered out, somewhat afraid. No response. Karl prayed that he was just hallucinating because of his rampant time travel. He picked up the bags and turned around to head home. As he took his first step down the stairs, two strong arms wrapped around his head and dragged him backwards. Karl tried to scream, but the arms simply tightened around his mouth. He felt his head slam into the chests he had just filled. Blood began to fill his mouth; he had bit down on his tongue sharply. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” A familiar male voice hissed.

“Dream,” Karl cried. “Let me go, you’re hurting me." Dream adjusted his grip on Karl, pressing his head down into the treasure chest with his hand.

“Let me repeat myself,” Dream growled. Karl could feel his anger through the mask. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Stopping you,” Karl stumbled out, struggling to speak as blood bubbled out of his mouth. 

“Oh, am I such a monster in your little fantasy world that you were willing to risk yourself to stop me, hmm?” Dream hissed, placing more pressure on Karls’ head. He felt as if his brain was going to burst out of his skull.

“Please,” Karl begged, not even bothering to defend himself. 

“Aww, little Karl’s scared now, is he?” Dream teased. “I’ve got a thing against people who try to manipulate the timeline. You’re coming with me.”

“I-” he tried.

“SILENCE!” Dream screamed, slamming Karl’s head down into the chest full of gold. Karl screamed out in pain, fighting with every bone in his body. He didn’t want to know what Dream had planned for him. 

“Please Dream, I can’t die like this,” Karl tried again.

“You got something to live for? I don’t think so,” Dream said. Karl whimpered in protest.

“My partners. They’re all I have anymore. If I let you win, I’ll lose them,” he whined.

“Sapnap and Quackity? News flash kid, they don’t love you,” Dream put things bluntly. 

“They don- no. You’re lying to me. They both were telling me last night how much they loved me. I know it.”

“Last I spoke to Sapnap, he said he was tired of you leaving him for your time travel bullshit. Also, Quackity told me he knows that you’ll forget him eventually. They don’t care. Face the truth Karl.” 

Karl couldn’t respond. He was stunned. On the one hand, he knew at least Sapnap wouldn’t lie to Dream. Quackity might, but he never lied about love to anyone. He knew how happy Quackity was to have partners that cared about him, unlike how President Jschlatt had treated him. On the other hand, Karl knew how much Dream liked to make things up. He wasn’t sure who to trust.

“I can’t trust you Dream,” Karl said with the slightest amount of confidence in his voice. 

“I can see why,” Dream said, a terrifying hint of remorse in his own voice. “But if you want to live, I would recommend that you cooperate with me. Things won’t end well for anyone if you resist.” Karl knew he stood no chance against a man like Dream.

“Fine,” Karl submitted. “Just please don’t hurt me or my partners.”

“Oh, I won’t be the one hurting you Mr. Jacobs,” Dream threatened. He lifted Karl up and threw him on the floor. Karl could’ve ran, but he was too afraid to try. Dream pulled some chains from his back pocket and tied Karls’ arms behind his back, then tied his ankles together. Karl lay down on the floor and held back tears. What Dream had planned was beginning to hit him square in the heart.

  
  


Tommy continued to prepare for the battle of his life through the night. Tubbo slept soundly nearby him as he lined up armor and weapons for the fight. Tommy was honestly terrified for himself and his friend, especially considering that they both only had one life left. He really didn’t want to lose his best buddy. As Tommy assured for the fifteenth time that he and Tubbo had all of the supplies he needed, he suddenly realized he was missing some vital tools. 

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself. He opened his front door and checked outside. The night was half-over. It was too late for him to go hunt for what he needed. Tommy slipped on some spare iron armor and gathered his old, half broken iron sword and cracked shield. He was about to leave before he remembered something. He set his weapons down and dug out a piece of paper and a quill from his chests. He left a note for Tubbo that read: 

_“Dear Tubbo,_

_You’ll see this once you wake up, so I hope you slept well. Unfortunately, I noticed really late that we don’t have enough gapples, pearls, and strength pots to last in the battle tomorrow. I’m gonna have to go ask someone for help. I’m considering starting off by visiting Puffy as I write this, but that might be a bad idea since she’s Dreams’ mother. Last I spoke to her she was very kind to me, so I don’t think anything will go terribly wrong. If I’m not back by the time we decided to leave, come looking for me with your battle gear on. If you can’t find me, DO NOT GO TO DREAM ON YOUR OWN! He mainly wants me in his control and I’m certain he’ll hurt you if you go alone. Plus, he’ll probably destroy the discs as well. Get someone to help you if you have to go to Dream without me. Find someone powerful, like Dad or Technoblade. Hell, ask Ghostbur if you must. I’m sure that, if I go missing tonight, Dream will have something to do with it, so find someone who knows how to fight him. Just don’t get yourself into any more trouble than we’re already in. I care about you, buddy. I’ll see you soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Tommy”_

Tommy laid the note next to Tubbo gently, being careful so as not to wake him. He gathered his weapons and headed off towards Puffys’ house. He snuck around as quietly as he could so as not to attract attention from enemies or hostile mobs. Once he arrived, he peeked around through the windows to see if Puffy was awake. Surprisingly, she was. Tommy knelt down and watched her pace around for a few moments. She was obviously stressed, and Tommy didn’t want to admit to himself that he knew exactly why. He moved around to her front door and gently knocked. 

“Hello?” Puffy walked up to the door and glanced out. 

“Hey,” Tommy replied, locking eyes with Puffy. “Could I come in?” Puffy sighed and opened the door.

“Yes,” she said, waving Tommy inside. She clearly didn’t want him there. “Do you need something?”

“Yeah, actually, I do,” Tommy said slowly, forming his words carefully. He could already tell that asking his worst enemies’ mother for supplies to fight her beloved son wasn’t going to go over well.

“Have a seat,” Puffy had Tommy sit down on her couch. She sat down beside him and looked the boy in the eye.

“What exactly do you need?” she asked, hoping he wasn’t about to bring up her son.

“So, I’m going to fight Dream tomorrow,” Tommy began. Puffy sighed painfully.

“I’m aware,” she huffed. “Go on.”

“I need some supplies. Do you think you can help me?” he asked.

Puffy paused for a few moments, trying to come up with a response that wasn’t _‘Get out of my fucking house.’_

“What exactly do you need?” Puffy settled on continuing to question the kid. 

“2 stacks of gapples, 4 strength pots, and 3 stacks of ender pearls. About that much,” Tommy counted on his fingers. 

“I- I can’t do that,” Puffy said.

“Why not?” Tommy said. “Don’t you care?”

“You want to kill my son. I’m not gonna let that happen,” Puffy hissed, standing up to be taller than Tommy.

“He did so much shit to me. Honestly, he deserves to die,” Tommy said, his voice rising. This was way too far for Puffy.

“That’s my boy you’re talking about,” she snarled. “He’s done a lot of bad things in his past, but I trust that he’s changed. You’re the monster now, kid.” Tommy snapped up and grabbed Puffy by the shoulders.

“You don’t know anything about what I went through,” he snapped. “You should be ashamed for caring about this shell of a human being.” Puffy knew that her son was evil in his past, but this was still crossing one too many lines. She trusted what Dream had planned, even if it was going to be a little dark. 

_She trusted her duckling._

“I actually do know what happened. Sam told me everything. I feel bad for you, but you honestly deserved it. Dream tried to help you change, and all you did was run away,” Puffy said firmly.

“He was trying to force me to comply with him,” Tommy said, tightening his grip on Puffy.

“The only reason why he wants you to listen is because ever since you came around here, problems have been coming up left and right. All he wants you to do is behave and stop causing wars. We’re all sick of it,” Puffy shot back. 

“Now you’re just lying,” Tommy said. Puffy was sick of his shit.

“Get your hands off of me and get out of my fucking house,” she shouted. Tommy shoved her back and she fell, crying out in pain as her head hit the wooden floor. He drew his sword and held it at Puffys’ throat. 

“You’re gonna comply with me or I’m gonna kill you,” Tommy growled. Puffy was stunned. She always tried to see the good in everyone, but she saw no good in this shell of a human being. She also had no choice but to let him take her stuff. 

“Fine, fine, just take what you need and get out,” she whimpered in fear. Tommy stormed around and took all of her gapples, strength pots, and ender pearls. Puffy began trying to stand as Tommy stomped away with his stolen goods. He kicked her back down to the ground and fled from the house. Puffy began sobbing in pain, both physical and mental. The agony of Tommys’ existence was becoming too much to bear. She could only hope now that Dream could save them all.

In the distance, a blond haired, blue eyed, young mercenary had been watching the scene carefully. Now was his time to make a move.


	2. Clever Cages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Deep within a mountain, chambers arise.

Punz watched Tommy flee the scene. Once he was out of sight, he ran forward towards Puffys’ house to help her. Anger fueled his every step. Even though Punz rarely considered human emotion in his decisions, Tommy had crossed a boundary that Punz swore to never let anyone cross. Money wasn’t going to fix this. 

Fuck proper etiquette, Punz busted Puffys’ door down to find her crying on the floor, blood leaking from the back of her head and staining the wooden floor.

“P-Punz?” she stuttered through her tears. 

“It’s me Puffy, I’m here. You’re alright,” Punz knelt down beside her and helped her sit up. 

“Tommy,” she struggled. “He- he tried-”

“I know,” Punz said gently, pulling out a cloth from his back pocket and holding it against Puffys’ head wound. “I saw everything.” He pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry into his chest as he cleaned the blood from her beautiful white hair. 

“He stole my stuff,” she sobbed. “He’s gonna kill my son.”

“Dreams’ gonna be alright, I can promise you that,” Punz said, gently rubbing Puffys’ back to calm her.

“He’s so prepared with everything. I’m gonna lose my duckling,” Puffy cried out. Punz pulled her in tightly, chuckling painfully at Dreams’ special nickname. He knew how much Dream meant to his mother.

“I don’t normally consider emotion when making my decisions. I normally only consider payment. However, over the time that I’ve been working with Dream, I’ve formed a special bond with him. I’d almost consider him a friend. I happen to have come up with a really clever plan that cannot fail. Your duckling will be safe, I promise,” Punz said with pure confidence. 

“Thank you so much Punz,” Puffy said with a smile. “You’re the best.”

“Anything for family,” Punz said. Family had always come first for Punz, even though his own parents had abandoned him and his brother, little Purpled, a long time ago. He had always wanted to help other families stay strong as a way to make up for helping in tearing apart his own.

“So, what does this plan involve?” Puffy asked, drying her tears. “Also, could you help me up?”

“Of course,” Punz hoisted Puffy up in his arms and set her down on the couch. He sat down next to her and continued to press his cloth against Puffys’ head to try and slow her bleeding. “I’m going to be gathering an army.”

“An army?” Puffy questioned, leaning into Punzs’ gentle grasp. 

“I have Sam and Bad recruiting people to attack Tommy and Tubbo in Dreams’ chambers as we speak,” Punz explained. I know that we have quite a few powerful names on our side, but I’m not exactly sure how many people we have with us. Either way, it’s gonna be just fine, at least for our side.”

“So you promise that my baby boy is gonna be alright?” Puffy asked.

“I swear on my life,” Punz said. “Is there anything else you need from me for now?”

“Is my head alright?” Puffy asked.

“You’ll want to wash the blood out of your hair but yeah, the bleeding has pretty much stopped. I can’t bandage it so I’d recommend not laying on the cut until it heals up. If it starts bleeding again, just hold a damp cloth against it until it stops,” Punz explained.

“Thank you so much for your help Punz,” Puffy said with a smile. 

“Do you want me to carry you to bed?” Punz offered. Puffy nodded, and Punz lifted her up and carried her to her bed. She adjusted herself under the covers and leaned in for a hug. The pair shared a gentle embrace.

“Good luck Punz,” Puffy said. “Please keep my son safe.”

“I will, I promise,” Punz replied. “Sleep well.” He left Puffys’ house and headed towards the largest building on the server to meet with Sam.

  
  


The prison was dangerously intimidating. Punz knew that anyone who ended up there was never going to leave. He had never seen the inner mechanics and he honestly didn’t want to. It was all too much. So much so that he couldn’t even bear being near it. 

“Sam, I can’t take this prison right now,” he admitted as he walked up to the creeper hybrid. “Can we talk somewhere else?”

“Sure,” Sam said gently, completely understanding why one would fear his building. “Is everything alright man?”

“I just,” he sighed as the pair walked away from the overbearing dungeon. Today had been more stressful than ever. “Tommy is so much worse than I expected him to be.”

“What happened?” Sam asked. At that moment, rain began to fall. 

“He attacked Puffy and stole supplies from her,” Punz said, sitting down under a tree and facing away from the prison. 

“Is she okay?” Sam questioned, sitting down and resting a hand on Punzs’ shoulder.

“Tommy pushed her so she had a pretty bad cut on the back of her head, but I stopped the bleeding for now so she’s gonna be okay in the end,” Punz pulled the bloody cloth from his pocket to show Sam. His eyes went wide.

“That’s… a lot of blood,” he stuttered, staring at the cloth. He was in pure shock that a child caused this. “Are you sure she’s okay?” 

“I'm gonna check back in on her after I get back from visiting Dream,” Punz said. “Speaking of which, did he leave you coords or am I going to have to find him on my own again?” Punz was used to Dream being very mysterious. 

“Surprisingly, he left coords,” Sam said, also used to Dreams’ trickery. He pulled a wrinkled up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Punz. Three numbers and the words ‘nether portal here, come through and I’ll be there’ were scribbled on the paper in Dreams’ signature messy handwriting.

“So there’s gonna be a nether portal here that I can go through that will take me straight to Dream, got it,” Punz confirmed, reading Dreams’ strangely specific message. 

“He said to be very careful crossing the nether bridge as he’s got some traps set up. Most of them are obvious but a few are hidden, so watch your step,” Sam warned.

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you in a few hours bud,” Punz said, standing up and shaking hands with Sam.

“I’ll keep working with the army and make sure we’re ready. Let Dream know that we’ve got almost the entire server on our side. Stay safe man,” Sam said. Punz nodded and left for the community portal to find his boss. 

  
  


“God fucking damn it!” Punz yelped as an arrow shot into his leg. He had managed to avoid all of Dreams’ traps and could currently see the nether portal he needed to cross through, he was just certain he was going to have to hop the rest of the way. It wasn’t far and there weren’t any more traps luckily. He stumbled off of the bridge and stepped up into the purple fizzing light of the portal. After a few seconds of spinning into a trip, he appeared in a dark blackstone room. He looked around and instantly noticed that the two most powerful objects on the server were laying on the floor next to him. He hobbled off of the steps and knelt down to study Mellohi, his favorite disc. This wasn’t just any Mellohi however, this was  **the** Mellohi. As he laid two fingers on the disc, feeling its power, loud footsteps came from behind him.

“You’re crazy,” Dream said from behind him. Punz snapped upwards and turned to face Dream.

“Hi,” he said calmly. “I was just looking.”

“Understandable,” Dream said, shaking hands with the mercenary. “So how’s the army coming?” 

“Wonderfully,” Punz said, getting straight to business. “We have almost the entire server behind us, including some very influential names. Sam, Bad, and I have been hard at work all night recruiting anyone who would work with us.”

“Who are these ‘influential names’ you speak of?” Dream said, pacing. 

“Technoblade, Philza, just to name two. Pretty much everyone else except for a few people are with us,” Punz said. 

“Excellent,” Dream said. “Who all is against us?”

“Tommy and Tubbo of course,” Punz started. “Quackity, we didn’t even try convincing him.”

“He’s too stubborn to realize who I really am. He’ll pay for that,” Dream cut in. “I’m sorry, go on.”

“George and Sapnap wanted to ‘stay neutral’ for some reason. We couldn’t find Karl anywhere, so we couldn’t ask for his help. Everyone else is with us, but not everyone is coming to fight,” Punz explained. Dream took a deep breath, somewhat unconcerned about his childhood friends seemingly not caring. He also knew exactly where Karl was, he just didn’t want to admit it right away. 

“Why can some people not fight?” Dream prompted.

“Age, injury, or just plain weakness were the main reasons I was given. Everyone is contributing with supplies, but I don’t want anyone who can’t fight coming with us just in case something terrible were to happen,” Punz said. Dream nodded in agreement.

“One last thing before you leave,” Dream said, freezing in place in front of Punz. “My mother. How is she?”

“I-,” Punz sighed. He knew Dream was going to explode at this.

“Just tell me,” Dream said, fully expecting for Punz to tell him that Puffy didn’t support him.

“It’s Tommy,” Punz had never seen Dreams’ face, but in that instant he could feel him go pale white underneath his mask.

“What did he do?” Dream said, voice firm but terrified. This was a side of Dream that Punz had never met.

“He attacked her,” Punz said. “Stole her supplies for his own gain.”

“Please tell me she’s alright,” Dream said in a shaky voice, grasping Punzs’ shoulders tightly. Even though Punz knew how much Puffy meant to Dream, he was still stunned at how much emotion he was showing. 

“She’s okay. Tommy pushed her down so she had a pretty bad cut on the back of her head, but I helped her fix it up. Everything is fine,” Punz said quickly, trying to make sure Dream didn’t break down. Dream fell backwards onto the floor and let out a great sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness,” he cried out. “You had me terrified for a second.”

“I told her about the army plans. Tommy stole her things so I didn’t ask for anything, but-”

“I don’t want her fighting,” Dream said quickly. 

“I didn't plan on asking,” Punz confirmed. “She wanted me to tell you that she trusts you, is praying for your safety, and that she loves you.”

“Tell her that I’m sure I’ll be okay and that I love her so much,” Dream replied, standing up slowly. Punz caught his first glimpse of Dreams’ face in that moment. He didn’t make a big deal of it, but he saw little beads of tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt true sympathy for Dream like he never had before right then. Seeing Dream crying over his beloved mother was a different sight, especially when he was normally numb of any emotion. 

“I will,” Punz promised. “I need to get going. I’ll see you with the army later today.”

“Oh, before you go,” Dream replied, kneeling down. In one swift motion, he ripped the arrow out of Punzs’ leg and wrapped it up with vines to close the wound. Punz whimpered with pain for a second but got over it quickly.

“There,” Dream cooed. “All better.” He and Punz shared a much-needed laugh. 

“Thanks man,” Punz said. “I’ll see you later.” Dream nodded and waved as Punz left through the portal. 

He made it across the nether bridge without getting hurt this time, and returned to Sam with Dreams’ report. Once he was done, he said goodnight to Sam and walked to Puffys’ house to complete his nightly mission. After an emotional few minutes with her, Punz returned to his own dwelling and slept through the rest of the night, praying that he would keep his promise to Puffy that everything would be fine.


	3. Battle Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Two false heroes travel to their doom.
> 
> sorry that this chapter is so short, the next few will be longer I promise.

Tubbo awoke from his slumber to a note on his pillow. He skimmed over it quickly, each word filling him with more and more fear. He climbed out of his bed and began gathering his gear as fast as he could. He couldn’t let Tommy get hurt on his own. Tubbo really cared about Tommy, and he was certain that their friendship was mutual. Once he was geared up in full netherite, he rushed out the front door, only to slam into Tommy and knock him backwards.

“Dammit Tubbo!” Tommy cursed, stumbling upwards and picking up the gapples he dropped. 

“Sorry,” Tubbo whined, offering to help Tommy. Tommy ignored him and continued inside. 

“I got plenty of stuff from Puffy,” Tommy said, showing off the goods he had gathered.

“Wow,” Tubbo said. “She gave you all of this willingly?” 

“Aha,” Tommy chuckled nervously. Tubbo stared at him.

“What did you do?” Tubbo asked blankly.

“I may have used force,” Tommy admitted. “But that doesn’t matter. We got what we needed and then some. Besides, Puffy is Dreams’ mom. She deserved what I did to her.”

“You- you didn’t kill her, did you?” Tubbo questioned. “Just because she’s Dreams’ mom doesn’t automatically make her a bad person.”

“I didn’t kill her, but there was a little blood on the floor by the time I was finished,” Tommy explained. “And she’s in support of what Dream did to me, so she damn well did deserve it.

“Is it time to go?” Tubbo said with a sigh. He didn’t want to keep hearing about his supposed best friend hurting an innocent woman, even if she was on Dreams’ side. 

“We probably should go now, yeah,” Tommy said, checking the clock. “Get your stuff.” Tubbo collected his weapons, equipment, and everything else Tommy had provided for him. The pair left Tommy's home and began their walk down the prime path.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Tubbo sighed painfully.

“This could be the last time we walk the prime path Tommy,” Tubbo said.

“Don’t talk like that,” Tommy hissed, as the duo turned the corner onto the main path. 

“I’m being serious Tommy!” Tubbo complained. “Face the truth. There’s a high chance we might fail today.”

“We have to walk in with a winners’ mentality,” Tommy explained. “If we go into this thinking we’re gonna lose, we will lose.”

“Not exactly,” Tubbo started. “We have to go in grounded. We have to face the tragic reality of our situation.”

“I don’t wanna hear it Tubbo,” Tommy snapped, freezing in place and grabbing Tubbos’ shoulders. “Snap out of it. Dream is fucking powerless. We are better than him. We will win.” Tubbo simply nodded, afraid to fight back. 

He knew that if he died today, it was all Tommys’ fault.

The pair continued down through the community house rubble, past Eret’s Castle, and into the woods behind the majestic building. It had been strangely quiet; no one was there to say goodbye. Tommy pulled out the compass Dream had given him to guide them to the discs. Dream had described a large mountain in his message telling Tommy and Tubbo where to go. The two walked in silence until they reached a coastline.

“Craft a boat,” Tommy ordered.

“I thought you brought one?” Tubbo asked.

“Nope,” Tommy said bluntly. “Craft one.” Tubbo sighed and chopped down a nearby tree for wood. As he crafted the boat, he wondered why Tommy was acting so cruel to him all of a sudden. Tubbo sat the boat down in the water and climbed in.

“Can I drive?” Tubbo offered, trying to be helpful. 

“I have the compass, I do the driving,” Tommy hissed, dragging Tubbo by his collar into the backseat of the boat. Tubbo whimpered as he was dragged back, but didn’t protest further. Tommy climbed into the boat, set his compass in his lap, and began to row. 

What felt like hours had passed; Tubbo was about to fall asleep in the boat when Tommy swayed to the left rather violently. Tubbo snapped upwards and grabbed onto Tommy for balance.

“You’re not the best boat driver in the world, y’know?” Tubbo complained, adjusting himself.

“Tubbo,” Tommy said breathlessly, ignoring the complaints. “Look.” Tommy pointed to his right, and Tubbo stared in awe at what was before the boys. A massive mountain, larger than any mountain either of them had ever seen. 

“Well,” Tubbo said. “I guess we have to go up now.” 

“Yeah,” Tommy said. 

“This is for us Tommy,” Tubbo said as the duo climbed out of the boat and began to scale the mountain.

“It’s for the discs,” Tommy retorted.

“Us,” Tubbo repeated, somewhat hurt that Tommy was prioritizing the discs over him.

“We came here for the discs,” Tommy said without looking at Tubbo. “You’ll be alright.” Tubbo was stunned. It was beginning to hit him that Tommy really could care less about their friendship. The pair continued climbing in silence. Once they reached the top, they began to look around for their adversary. 

“Took you long enough,” A dangerous voice hissed from the shadows. Dream stepped out into the sunlight in all his glory. “I’ve been getting impatient.” Tommy and Tubbo raised their swords in prep for what was soon to come. 

  
“Welcome to my playground, boys. I assure you we will all have a _wonderful_ time today.”


	4. A Sharpened Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: A duel on top of the mountain gives no false hope.
> 
> TW- violence (somehow it will get more gruesome later on but this chapter includes fight scenes so be mindful of that)

_ “It’s do or die now,” _ Tommy thought to himself. “You know why we’re here Dream.”

“Oh I do,” Dream hissed. “But do you?”

“My discs,” Tommy began. “You have them, I want them.”

“Well, if you want them so bad,” Dream drew his axe. “Come and get them.” Tommy charged towards Dream, sword at the ready. Tubbo followed right behind him. The trio dueled rather violently for a few moments in silence before Tommy and Tubbo managed to corner Dream on top of an obsidian pillar.

“Look at this,” Tommy teased. “Nowhere to run. Hand over the discs. Now.”

“You really think I’d let you get me this easily?” Dream growled, drawing his crossbow. He shot Tubbo in the chest, knocking him off of the tower. He tumbled down to the dirt with a cry of pain. “Pathetic.”

“HEY!” Tommy shouted. “Don’t you hurt Tubbo.” Dream grabbed Tommy by the collar and pulled him in. 

“I know how you really feel about him,” Dream whispered in Tommys’ ear. 

“What are you on about?” Tommy prompted.

“You’ll see,” Dream said, throwing Tommy off of the pillar and pearling away. Tommy recovered from his fall quickly and helped Tubbo up. 

“We can’t do this,” Tubbo said, holding Tommy back.

“Yes we can, come on,” Tommy said quickly, dragging Tubbo towards Dream. 

“He just outplayed the best move we could’ve made with no effort,” Tubbo tried. Tommy wasn’t having it.

“Shut up,” Tommy hissed. “I won’t have you ruining my chances at getting my discs back. Come on.” Tubbo had no choice but to follow Tommy back into the fight. Once the two found Dream again, he was holding the discs in his hands.

“These the toys you want?” Dream cooed. “Silly boy.” Tommy rushed at Dream and tackled him, wrangling the discs from his hands. Dream hit the ground with a thud and struggled for air as he rose to his feet. Tommy rushed backwards and slammed the discs into an ender chest he had placed a few minutes ago.

“Good game Dream,” Tommy snapped. “I win.” Dream smirked underneath his mask. In an instant, he pearled right at Tubbo and grabbed him. He drew his sword and held it at his throat.

“Give me the discs back or Tubbo dies,” Dream snarled. Tubbo stood still, too afraid to struggle.

“You’re a monster Dream,” Tommy snapped.

“Let me repeat myself,” Dream hissed, pulling his sword closer to Tubbos’ throat. “Give me the discs or Tubbo dies.” Tommy paused for a few moments, realizing he actually needed to make a decision. 

“Tommy,” Tubbo gasped. He tried to ask for help, but he couldn’t pull the words from his mouth.

“10 seconds Tommy,” Dream began counting. Once he reached three, Tommy chose Tubbo. He pulled the discs from his ender chest and tossed them at Dreams’ feet. Dream shoved Tubbo down and picked up the discs.

“This isn’t over Dream,” Tommy snapped. “I’ll get my discs back, whether you like it or not.” Dream began laughing. Tommy and Tubbo tilted their heads in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” Tubbo questioned.

“Do you two realize you just proved how powerless you are?” Dream cackled.

“What?” Tommy questioned.

“These aren’t even the real discs! I’m just playing with you!” Dream yelled, slamming the fake discs into his knee, shattering both of them. Tommy and Tubbo jumped back in shock.

“Wait, what?” Tommy was extremely confused. “Why would you do this?”

“I’m like a hunter,” Dream explained with a smile. “Toying with my prey.”

“How are we like prey to you?” Tubbo asked.

“Come with me,” Dream said gently, waving the boys towards him.

“Uhh,” Tubbo hummed.

“Not a chance,” Tommy was much more confident. Dream drew his crossbow and aimed it straight at Tubbos’ head.

“One shot is all it would take,” he teased. “I suggest you follow me.” Tommy submitted and followed Dream. Tubbo stayed close by his side. Dream brought the pair to a cliffs’ edge. He dumped a water bucket off the side to create a waterfall and began to slide down. Tommy and Tubbo followed carefully.

“You’re gonna keep me safe right?” Tubbo whispered at Tommy.

“I-” Tommy wasn’t sure how to say that he was prioritizing the discs. “I’ll do my best.” The two arrived at the bottom of the fall and met Dream, who was laughing maniacally. 

“I can’t believe I actually won that,” Dream boasted loudly, turning to face the teens. “Now, just like your former nation, I have a rule in my chambers. I am exempt from this rule of course.”

“What is it?” Tubbo questioned.

“Oh, wouldn't you know, Mr. President?” Dream cried. “You used this law to try and take my life, so it’s only fair that I do the same to you. No armor in my chambers.”

“I’m not doing shit to obey you Dream,” Tommy protested. Dream pulled out his crossbow again and Tommy inhaled, deciding once again to comply. 

“That’s what I thought,” Dream snapped. He dug a small hole in the ground and pointed into it. “Both of you, all your shit in the hole. Everything. Now.” Tommy began to have flashbacks and instantly complied, pushing at Tubbo to do the same. Once everything the boys had on them was in the hole, including their special compasses that always pointed towards each other, Dream laid a piece of TNT down and shoved everyone backwards. The singular explosion noise rang in Tommys’ ears, bringing back memories he had fought so hard to forget. After everything was surely destroyed, Dream led the boys onto an elevator-like structure. He clicked a button and the trio began their descent. 

“Where are you taking us?” Tommy questioned.

“You’ll see,” Dream said, not moving. The elevator platform led the three into a dark chamber. As the platform hit the ground, Tommy and Tubbo walked down the blackstone steps before them. Dream pearled to face them just as they saw what was on the floor. Sitting upon two gold platforms with a strangely placed portal in between, were the discs.

“Are- are those the discs?” Tubbo asked.

“Why yes they are,” Dream said. “Good observation little boy.”

“So how can I get them?” Tommy prompted.

“Who said you had a chance?” Dream teased. 

“Give me my discs,” Tommy threatened.

“You’re testing my patience,” Dream snarled. “Follow me, let me show you something. Keep up or I’ll kill you both.” The teens followed up behind Dream as he turned the corner into a short hallway. Small stands and cages, some full and some empty, were lined up against the wall.

“What’s all this?” Tubbo asked, pointing at one of the empty cages.

“My master plan,” Dream began, “Let me explain. Ever since you came around here Tommy, you’ve brought attachment to my server. I have a problem with that.”

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked. 

“Attachment to inanimate objects, nations, pets, et cetera, et cetera. This high level of attachment that you’ve brought is the reason why this server had gone to shit,” Dream explained.

“You need attachment to be human,” Tommy protested. 

“I’m human though, aren’t I?” Dream asked.

“Not really,” Tubbo said. Dream sighed. 

“Again, you will see in the end why I’m right,” Dream said. He was really human, but he didn’t want to admit the full truth yet. It would weaken his chances. 

“You’re not right,” Tommy hissed. “You’re a monster.”

“Let me prove you wrong,” Dream stated plainly. “With everyone having such powerful attachment to random things, wars have been happening. Before you came along, everything was peaceful. It was just me and my friends hanging out and having fun. We enjoyed our lives back then. You ruined it. You’re the monster.”

“I-” Tommy wasn’t sure how to reply. He certainly didn’t want to admit that Dream was right.

“But Wilbur told us-” Tubbo tried.

“Wilbur caused your lies,” Dream explained. “I had only a few rules for everyone to follow. No major griefing, no stealing, no causing wars, no new nations, and no going to the End dimension. You and your little gang of goons managed to break four of those rules, and if it wasn’t for my twin brother protecting us all, you probably would’ve found your way to the End somehow just to piss me off.”

“How does that make Wilbur a bad guy?” Tommy asked, genuinely curious. 

“When you broke my laws, I punished you. When you declared war, I fought back. A normal reaction, correct? Instead of realizing he made a mistake, Wilbur immediately painted me as a tyrant for enforcing the most basic rules that even a fucking baby could follow. He made me look like a bad man for being a fair ruler. I had no choice but to go down the path I did to keep my people safe,” Dream explained. 

“You took things way too far,” Tubbo protested.

“In some aspects I’d have to agree, but it shocks me that you’re the one to say that,” Dream taunted.

“Why?” Tubbo asked.

“You’re the one who exiled Tommy,” Dream said. “This is really your fault.”

“No, this isn’t his fault,” Tommy snapped. “You’re the one who manipulated me.”

“Manipulation is such a negative word,” Dream said slyly. “And it wouldn’t have happened had Tubbo not chosen to exile you.”

“You were going to turn L’Manberg into a police state!” Tommy shouted. “He really had no choice.”

“Riddle me this,” Dream tested. “L’Manberg’s existence violated one of my original rules. Had you never broken my rule about not establishing new nations, we wouldn’t be here. We’d all be back at home enjoying our lives together as one big happy family. Yet we’re here instead, and you have to pay for it.”

“Pay?” Tubbo asked.

“Life is like a game of chess,” Dream said, walking down the hallway and back into the main room. “You’re just a pawn. You’re disposable.”

“What do you mean Dream?” Tommy asked cautiously.

“This is the DREAM SMP, not the Tommy SMP. I am the master. I pull the strings. If I want something to happen, it will happen. No one else has power unless I give them it,” Dream explained. He drew his axe and beaconed for the boys to follow him. 

“What’s going on?” Tubbo asked.

“Tommy,” Dream began. “You’ve lost. You’re finally going to pay for your crimes.”   
  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Tommy hissed. “I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Now you’re just lying,” Dream said, sneakily quoting Tommy. “I can name a sinful act you committed from just last night right off the top of my head.”

“Do it then,” Tommy bet.

“You stole from my mom for supplies to kill me. You hurt her. I was terrified all night that my beloved mother was going to die because of you,” Dream said.

“I- I-,” Tommy struggled. “SHE DESERVED IT!” He screamed at Dream.

“I tried to be nice,” Dream growled after a moment of painful silence. “I really tried.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Tommy taunted. “When I get out of here, I’ll kill her. I’ll make you watch!” 

“You’ve left me no choice. You can disrespect anything about me, but when you come for my mother, I have no choice but to punish you to the fullest extent,” Dream said with a low snarl. Tommy shivered at the noise that came from the masked man. 

“So what are you going to do?” Tubbo questioned. Tommy stamped on his foot, silently begging him to shut up.

“Come here Tubbo,” Dream waved the boy towards him. Tubbo nervously waddled up to him. Dream grabbed his wrist and held him still. “Remember when I said that you’re just a pawn?” He looked young Tubbo in his innocent eyes with a deadly stare.

“What’re you doing?” Tommy asked blankly, staring into the black dots that represented Dreams’ eyes on his mask.

“I suggest you say your goodbyes,” Dream said, shoving Tubbo towards Tommy. 

“What- what do you mean?” Tommy asked. 

“Tubbo is going to die,” Dream said plainly. “You should say goodbye while you have a chance.”

“I- no,” Tommy stated. “No one is dying today. I don’t have to say goodbye to anyone.”

“Don’t. Test. Me.” Dream said firmly, a strange amount of anger in his voice. “Say goodbye.” Dream backed away from the duo silently. 

“Goodbye Tommy,” Tubbo said with a sigh. 

“Snap out of it Tubbo,” Tommy said. “We’re not dead.”

“I’M ABOUT TO BE!” Tubbo shouted, tears forming in his eyes. “Suck it up Tommy. Face reality. We lost. We have to pay for it.”

“NO!” Tommy shouted back. “I’M NOT GIVING UP JUST YET!”

“TOMMY!” Dream shouted from a distance. “Say fucking goodbye. Listen to me for once in your life. You’re lucky I’m giving you a chance.”

“This isn’t about life or death,” Tommy fought back. “It’s about my discs.” Tubbo and Dream were both equally taken aback.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asked. “Do- do you care about me? Genuinely?” 

“I care about my discs right now. No one is dying. I’m getting my discs back and we’re leaving,” Tommy snapped.

“You’re so much more selfish than I thought,” Dream hissed. “Tubbo is right. You lost. Say goodbye to him and let me get this over with.”

“I WILL NOT!” Tommy screamed, charging forward at Dream. Dream pearled behind him and Tommy slammed into the wall, yelping in pain. When he turned around, Dream had Tubbo on his knees with his sword at his throat. 

“TOMMY!” Dream screamed so loudly that his voice echoed off of the chambers on the wall. “I gave you a chance. I only gave you a chance to say goodbye because I NEVER HAD A CHANCE!”   


“What?” Tommy asked.

“I never had the chance to say goodbye to my father before he was slaughtered right before my eyes!” Dream cried. “I know the pain. Now you’ll have to go through the same pain I went through as a boy.”

In that instant, the portal began to fizz.


	5. May Death Triumph...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: The army arrives...
> 
> TW- graphic violence, death (it will for some damn reason get more graphic than this, but please be careful and stop reading if you feel uncomfortable)

“Now,” Punz called to the army before him. In groups of three, the  militia of almost the entire server began charging through the portal. Everyone gathered atop the portal steps and faced the dueling men.

“Punz?” Tommy said breathlessly. “You actually came?”

“What is he on about Punz?” Dream said, momentarily terrified that he had been betrayed.

“I’m sorry Tommy,” Punz said. “You should’ve paid me more.” Dream internally sighed with relief.

“A warm welcome to Punz and allies,” Dream said happily, waving everyone down. “I’m glad you all could make it to the show.” Punz led everyone down the steps and had them form a semi-circle behind Tommy. 

“What’s going on?” Tommy asked, fear building in his voice. 

“You fucked up big time Tommy,” Punz said. 

“I was honestly a little afraid you all wouldn’t show,” Dream said gently, eyeing the semi-circle. “I’m pleased you all made it safely.”

“What’s about to happen?” Tommy asked, his voice cracking. 

“I didn’t plan this, but I want to have a little fun with you before we finish up here. A little treat to end our suffering,” Dream pointed to his new allies. “Everyone who would like to speak, I’d like you to tell Tommy to his face, everything he did wrong to you. Tell him how he ruined your life. Go all out. I’m sure he’d love to hear your stories. I'll refrain from speaking because we'd be here all day if I shared my experiences, so I'll shut my mouth and let you all speak this time. Who would like to go first?”

“I’ll start,” Technoblade stepped forward.

“Techno?” Tommy said, fighting tears. “But- but we’re brothers!” 

“Now is not your time to speak Tommy,” Dream snapped. “My apologies, Techno. Go ahead.”

“Thank you Dream,” Techno began. “I’ve said all of this before, but you never listen to me. Now you have no choice. I’ve always hated how you treat me like a vessel. A weapon of destruction for you to use, then throw out when you’re done. I’m a human being, just like you. You know that right? If you treated me like a human for once, maybe I’d be standing at your side instead of against you.”

“You’re The Blade, all you do is fight. You can’t change no matter how hard you try,” Tommy protested. “Besides, you don’t even look human!” Techno gasped and turned around, unable to face his estranged brother head on. 

“Tommy, what did Dream say?” Philza stepped in, allowing Techno to lean on his shoulder and catch his breath. “It’s not your place to speak. Wilbur would be very disappointed in you.”

“Dad, I-” 

“TOMMY!” Phil snapped. “You just sent your big brother into a panic attack and you really think I’m going to let you keep talking?” Phil sighed, shaking his head. He helped walk Techno back a little bit so he could recover. Techno collapsed onto his back and began breathing slowly. 

“Phil, does Techno need anything?” Dream asked gently, eyeing the young piglin hybrid with concern.   


“We’ll be alright, thanks,” Phil replied.

“Alright,” Dream said. “If anyone else wants to speak to Tommy, feel free.” 

“I- I’d like to speak,” Ranboo stuttered, stepping forward. Dream nodded at him. “I first came here looking for safety. I must admit that I cannot trust anyone here, but, even with the things he's done to me, I feel much safer with Dream in charge than Tommy. The first important thing that happened regarding me around here was roped into doing was destroying Georges’ cottage-house-thing with Tommy. I felt as if I had no choice but to work with him. I was manipulated. It’s Tommys’ fault that we’re all here right now.” Tommy sighed. He didn’t have the energy to fight back, nor did he want Phil to raise his voice at him again. 

“Thank you Ranboo,” Dream said. “Anyone else?”

“I would,” Niki said with powerful confidence in her voice. “Dream is right. You’ve torn apart this server since the day you joined. It may not seem like much to the individual, but when you add up all of the atrocities you’ve done to all of us, you’re worse than Dream will ever be.”

“Thank you Niki,” Dream said, heavily enjoying what was going on.

“What did I do wrong to you? I’m genuinely curious,” Tommy asked. Phil sighed, knowing exactly what was coming.

“It’s your fault that Wilbur died!” Niki shouted. “If you hadn’t gotten in his way so much and made him feel so bad for what he did, maybe he wouldn’t have felt the need to have his life ended for something we all wanted to happen in the end! You painted him as a bad man when his actions really weren’t all that terrible, truthfully.” 

“Jack, you look like you have something to add?” Dream prompted, glancing at Niki remorsefully, somewhat feeling her pain. He planned to speak to everyone individually later, just to make sure that everyone was alright mentally. 

“Nothing to add,” Jack said, shaking his head. “I agree with Niki completely. That’s all.”

“Thanks you two,” Dream nodded remorsefully. “Anyone else? I’m rather enjoying this spectacle.”

Half an hour had passed by the time everyone had finished telling Tommy how badly he had affected their lives. Many were left in tears, but Tommy showed no emotion. 

“Well, Tommy,” Dream said after assuring everyone had taken their chance to speak. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I can’t say that I’m sorry, because I still feel that I’ve done nothing wrong,” Tommy said blankly. Collectively, everyone in the room sighed painfully.

“The least you could do is acknowledge that you were wrong, and you can’t even do that,” Phil said with heavy disappointment in his voice. “I may not agree with everything Dream does, but I’ll agree with him in saying that you deserve what you have coming.”

“Ahem,” Tubbo cleared his throat. “I’m in a bad position here, but may I speak?” 

“You may, but don’t move,” Dream said, lowering his sword from the boys’ throat.

“Tommy, you were a friend to me since the day Phil found me on the side of the road. You stayed by my side through thick and thin since the day we came around here. I almost considered you a best friend. Actually, I did consider you my best friend for a while. Today showed me the truth about you. You basically showed me that you weren’t lying when you told me that ‘the discs were worth more than I ever was.’ At first, I was afraid to come and face Dream. I was certain that we were going to end up in this exact situation we’re in right now. Now that we’re here, I’m content. You refused to say goodbye to me, and I honestly don’t care. You don’t give a shit about my life, so why would I care? My life obviously doesn’t matter to you. I’m about to die, and I deserve it. I don’t know what’s going to happen to you, but you probably deserve it too. It’s over,” Tubbo said painfully. Tommy just shook his head.

“Sam, take Tommy for me,” Dream waved at the creeper hybrid. Sam walked up behind Tommy and roughly forced his hands behind his back.

“Tommy, you’re under arrest for-” Sam was cut off.

“We’ll go through the charges later, Sam, we don’t have five hours,” Dream said firmly. Sam nodded, continuing to hold Tommy still. “Anyone who doesn’t want to see this, I suggest you turn around. Tommy, however, I want you to watch this.” A few people turned around. Sam held Tommy tightly by the wrists and made sure he couldn't look away.

“What are you doing?” Tommy pushed.

“Tubbo just explained it,” Dream hissed. “You lost, and you now have just caused the death of a semi-innocent kid.” Dream grabbed the back of Tubbos’ shirt and lifted him up, driving his sword through the boys’ throat. Tubbo didn’t even get a chance to scream before his corpse hit the floor. His head was slightly detached from his body as the neck wound bled out onto the floor. His jaw was unhinged in an eternal cry for mercy. Tommy hung his head, presumably in shame. 

The army in the semi-circle couldn’t help but feel a small amount of remorse for the slain boy. 

“What’s next?” Sam pondered aloud after a moment of agonizing silence.

“Please take Tommy away,” Dream pointed at the elevator. “I have some things to take care of before we all head home.”

“Of course,” Sam said, pulling Tommy alongside him. The elevator rose, leading the two away. One was headed to his doom at the expense of the other. It was tragic, really. 

“I’ll explain everything to Sam once we all get home. As for now, everyone please follow me down this hall,” Dream asked. The army followed him, stepping around Tubbos’ bleeding body. Once everyone had filed into the short hallway with the cages, Dream settled himself up on an obsidian pillar.

“What are you doing?” Punz asked.

“I have a few things to explain to you all before we can return home,” Dream said firmly.


	6. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: The victor shows little mercy.
> 
> (Just to clarify something for this chapter, I headcanon that HBomb, Foolish, and George are Erets' biological sons, and that Karl is their adopted son. It doesn't play a massive role, but one specific line won't make sense without this headcanon.)

“Everyone, gather around me please,” Dream said, waving his hand in a semi-circle in front to him. Some sat, others stood. 

“What’s all this?” Techno asked, pointing at the walls around them all.

“Let me explain,” Dream began. “Oh, are you alright by the way Techno?”

“I’m fine,” Techno said with a somber sigh. “Just a bit taken aback.” Phil sat down beside his son and settled an arm around him in an attempt to help him relax. 

“I’d say we all are,” Dream said. “This goes for everyone by the way, but if you need something or want to ask a question while I’m speaking, feel free to interrupt. I’m here to help and make up for my mistakes. A redemption arc, you could say.”

“So what do you have to tell us Dream?” Punz asked.

“I don’t have much to say at this exact moment, but first of all, I should say that I’m sorry,” Dream began.

“Sorry for what?” BadBoyHalo asked.

“I obviously don’t have a squeaky clean image around here. I’ll admit I did some terrible things in my past. I was cruel, manipulative, and sometimes just plain evil. I want to say sorry for that. You don’t have to forgive me. I genuinely don’t expect you to, nor do I really deserve it. All I want is that you all are able to see me as a changed man. I will never go back to my old ways. I’m sorry,” Dream explained. Everyone believed him as he spoke with a truthfully remorseful tone. Not everyone was going to forgive him, but everyone accepted his words. 

“I’ll be honest, Dream. You were cruel. Very cruel. Nothing will change what you did. However, I believe in second chances. I believe, especially after what just happened, that you are ready to begin changing for the better,” Phil said. Dream nodded solemnly. Everyone silently agreed, nodding in unison. 

“Now that I’ve been as honest with you all as I can be, I need to have two things happen here,” Dream started. “I’ll lay down the official laws of my land later, but these two things cannot wait. First of all, you might notice these cages and stands around me. One of my personal main reasons why I had such a big problem with Tommy is because he brought attachment to this server. This attachment has grown on all of you. Attachment to pets, nations, inanimate objects. All three of these things have caused wars and other conflicts. There are some of you before me that hold long-time grudges against one another because of small, insignificant things. It may seem cruel now, but I’d say it’s best if we cut out the major attachments in our lives. Since I’m trying to better myself, I won’t be taking everything. You can keep your pets and each other. All I want are the objects and the nations. I can understand being mad over losing a friend or a pet, but a stupid object like a disc or dead horse leather? It makes no sense.”

“I understand the thing about the objects,” Niki asked, about to sound a lot like Wilbur. “but why do we have to surrender our nations? That’s something that pulled us together, not apart.”

“My point exactly Niki,” Dream said. “I agree that having nations brings us all together, but I disagree with you saying that it doesn’t tear us apart. We can go all the way back to the L’Manberg Revolt seven years ago. We were torn apart by that war. It was the baseline for all of the fighting we deal with today. For example, so many of you despise Eret for a choice they made to benefit themself in a world full of darkness. I see no reason to hate him, though I may be biased.”

“Honestly, I’d have to agree,” Fundy, who was an original member of Old L’Manberg, said. “I really miss my father, but he painted everyone he didn’t like in the most negative light possible. Yes, Eret betrayed us. Yes, we had a right to be mad back then. Should that hatred still remain today? Not at all. Dream is right in saying that nations tear us apart.”

“All I ask is that we unite as one. Instead of us all being in separate nations, we all stand as one nation together. One Dream SMP. One big happy family,” Dream said. 

“Why do we have to all follow you though?” Techno objected. 

“I’ll explain how I want my nation to run in further detail later,” Dream acknowledged the anarchists’ concern. “I’d like to clear up one last thing before we head home.”

“Is anyone in trouble?” Punz asked.

“In a way, you just read my mind,” Dream responded. “No one freak out, but a few of you have committed acts that cannot go unpunished. I have no choice but to put my foot down and imprison you along with Tommy.”

“Names,” Phil said blankly. “Now.” 

“None of you sitting before me have anything to fear,” Dream said calmly. “I can’t say you’re innocent, but you’re all forgivable in some way. We can work out your individual issues at a later date. There are a few people that chose to remain at home that I have hostility towards. It’s mostly personal however. Nothing will truly affect you all in the long run.”

“I didn’t hear any names,” Phil continued.

“My apologies,” Dream said. “When we arrive home, I want the three most powerful of you all to take George, Sapnap, and Quackity into custody. They will be imprisoned alongside Tommy and the other resident of Sams’ jail."

“Someone else was already in there?” Eret questioned.

“Yes,” Dream said. “I was forced to jail Karl after I caught him attempting to manipulate our timeline. I knew it wasn’t going to end well for anyone if I let him succeed, and I truly believe he knew that as well. He didn’t fight back that much after all. Unlike Tommy however, Karls’ sentence is most likely not life. I can see him learning his lesson after a few months in there at the very least.” Eret nodded and sighed. They were only down to two sons now. He felt lucky that HBomb and Foolish didn’t like conflict much.

“Who specifically do you want to take those three to jail?” Anfrost asked, seeking to move the conversation forward. 

“Anyone who can control them and is willing to do it honestly,” Dream said with a sigh of exhaustion. He could tell it was getting late and he was sure his mother was worried sick. “I just need you to be able to hold them still while I explain to them what’s going to happen and contain them if they fight back. I can most likely handle the transportation process alone, but I’ll see. Whoever ends up in the front that I wave forward should be ready to take them on.” Everyone nodded. Dream answered a few more questions before everyone agreed that it was time to head home. Dream had everyone line up in three’s at the portal so he could be sure that they all made it through safely. Just before he led them through, however, he paused and walked back down the steps. 

“What’re you doing Dream?” Bad asked.

“You won’t like this decision right now, but you’ll thank me in the long run,” Dream said. He snapped his fingers sharply, causing a few people to fall.

“What did you just do?” Techno asked, shocked.

“I cut the influence from the Egg out of their minds,” Dream explained. “I can’t destroy the Egg on my own without help, but I’ll get there one day. For now, all I can do is help the afflicted fight back.” Bad, Skeppy, Ant, Ponk, and any other former infected people were frozen in a state of pure shock, but soon regained the ability to walk as long as they each had someone supporting their balance.

Are- are they gonna be good?” Jack asked, pointing concerningly at the Eggpire followers.

“It’ll take some time for them to adjust to having full control over their minds and bodies again, but yeah, they’ll be alright,” Dream said. “A good nights’ rest will help them a lot.”

“I’d say some real sleep would help us all,” Niki said.

“Agreed,” Dream nodded, yawning subtly. “I say we head home and get our business over with so we can all rest. What do you guys think?” Everyone nodded unanimously.

“So we go home?” Fundy asked.

“Yep,” Dream said. “Let’s go home everyone.” Dream took the lead through the portal. As he led the army in silence, all he could feel was happiness. The wars were finally over. Life could finally return to some form of normalcy on the Dream SMP. 

_Everyone could be one big happy family again._


	7. Numb Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: The rules are established.
> 
> TW- possession, derealization (kind of but not really? You'll get the whole 'I am you' speech at the end of this chapter as well as some Dreamon lore, so if that makes you uncomfortable, skip the ending of this chapter. This part starts where you see Ranboo wandering around.)
> 
> (Another headcanon clarification, I headcanon that Sam Nook is Awesamdudes' son. This is also not important, it's just a small thing where one line won't make sense if you don't know this.)

“I’m terrified!” Puffy exclaimed, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She had been told by Punz that Dream wanted her to stay home for her safety, but it wasn’t helping her nerves. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine,” Ghostbur said, pulling Puffy in for a hug. He wasn’t exactly sure of his own words, however. He couldn’t truthfully be sure of anything in this world anymore. He glanced up at the moon to center himself before continuing.

“That’s my duckling out there,” Puffy sobbed, eyeing the portal Punz had promised that everyone would return from. “He could be hurt and I can’t do anything to save him!” 

“I don’t remember much about Dream from when I was alive,” Ghostbur said, still holding Puffy. “From what I do remember, he wasn’t the nicest of men. However, from what I’ve seen now as a ghost, my opinion of him has shifted. Yes, he was cruel. Keyword, _was_. I believe he has changed. I trust that he can handle himself out there. Even if the entire server was against him, I trust he’d make it out with little more than a few bumps or bruises. I can’t promise much, Puffy. All I can do is build your confidence on top of my own. I trust your son will be just fine. In fact, I believe that he’s already won.” Puffy exhaled slowly.

“Thank you Ghostbur,” she said, sitting down on her couch. “You’re right that nothing is going to stop me from worrying, but you being here with me is rather calming indeed.”

“Have some blue while we wait,” Ghostbur offered her a handful of his favorite blue dye. Puffy took the gift with a smile.

“What am I supposed to do with it?” Puffy asked, glancing up at the tall ghost.

“Hold it tight, up close to your heart,” Ghostbur explained, bringing his own hands to his chest. “Let it absorb your negative energy. It will make you feel so much calmer.” Puffy did exactly that, and she really did relax a bit. Not much, considering her baby boy was still in danger, but just enough to where she could breathe again. 

“Wow,” Puffy said gently. “It actually works.” Ghostbur chuckled and sat down beside the young mother. For a few minutes, the pair sat still, silently comforting one another. After some time had passed, Ghostbur noticed the community portal begin to fizz from the window. In a split-second, the man of the hour emerged from the purple light, followed by the rest of the army. The masked man seemed to let out an exasperated cry of relief to the heavens as he began leading everyone down the stairs.

“Puffy,” Ghostbur nudged her shoulder. “Your duckling is home.” Puffy stood straight up and saw her son carefully herding the exhausted militia from the portal.

“DREAM!” she shouted with pure happiness. Ghostbur could only smile as he watched her run out of the front door and charge right at her beloved son. 

“Mama!” Dream cried, pulling Puffy into a tight hug. The pair shared a loving embrace, tears streaming down their faces. “I missed you.”

“I was so worried about you baby boy,” Puffy cried, nuzzling her head into Dreams’ neck. 

“I’m okay Mama,” Dream comforted his mother. “I made it. I won.”

“I love you my duckling,” Puffy held her son closely.

“I love you too Mama,” Dream replied. “It’s all gonna be okay, I promise.” The two let go, and Dream waved the army forward so everyone could settle in and greet their friends who had stayed home. Bad, Ant, and Techno stood at Dreams’ side. 

“Did you guys win?” Ghostbur asked, finally gaining the confidence to speak.

“We did,” Dream said with grand confidence. “Could everyone who wasn’t with us at my chambers come and sit front so you can hear me clearly? I have a lot to go over before we get into the new stuff.” Callahan, Sam Nook, Purpled, Ghostbur, HBomb, Connor, Puffy, Foolish, Hannah, and Slimecicle moved to the front of the gathering as they had not attended the battle. 

“How did things go?” H asked.

“I’ll get to that in just a second,” Dream said, his voice going dark and deep. “George, Sapnap, and Quackity. Where are they?” Techno turned around and spotted Quackity just a second too late.

“Dream!” Techno called, darting back. “Watch out!” Techno managed to slam directly into Quackity midair as he dove at Dream, clearly attempting to assassinate him. Dream turned around to Techno pinning Big Q to the ground with a sword at his throat.

“What is the meaning of this Quackity?” Dream hissed, doing his best to keep his composure. 

“I’m not gonna let you win,” Quackity snapped. “This world is going to go to shit with you in charge. You can’t change. You're too much of a monster to deserve anything.”

“I see why you guys didn’t try to convince him to give me a chance,” Dream called to Punz. “Techno, keep him in your custody for me please.”

“Got it,” Techno said, using his brute strength to keep the criminal still. Phil kept his eye on the two just to make sure his son would be alright.

“Your other two criminals are over there,” Punz said, pointing behind him. Dream glanced up and locked eyes with George and Sapnap, who were both in full netherite with shining weapons in their hands. 

“What the hell Quackity!” Sapnap shouted, noticing his partner had been captured. “You were supposed to attack with us!”

“Oh, is this my first assassination attempt?” Dream taunted. “I haven’t even officially taken power yet.” 

“We can’t let you do this,” George growled. “We know you. You’re gonna become a tyrant.”

“What did I say?” Dream said. “Give me a chance. I knew as soon as I was told that you weren’t on my side that something was going to happen, but I didn’t expect it to come to this.”

“If anyone is going to stop you, it’s us,” Sapnap snarled. “We know you best.”

“Actually, you don’t,” Dream snapped, waving Bad and Ant towards him. “I never cared about either of you.”

“What are you doing?” George asked, now fearing the man he once loved. 

“Take them,” Dream said in a low voice. Bad grabbed George and Ant grabbed Sapnap, forcing their hands behind their backs. “You’re under arrest.”

“NO!” Sapnap yelled. “We’re your friends! You can’t do this to us!”

“Friends don’t try to assassinate each other for political gain,” Dream retorted. “You don’t care about me, so I don’t care about you.”

“But-” George tried.

“SHUT UP!” Dream screamed. George flinched in agonizing fear. “Techno, bring Quackity over here please. You three will be joining Tommy and Karl in jail.”

“Karl?” Sapnap and Quackity questioned in unison. Dream only laughed in response.

“Bad, Ant, Techno, please walk these three to the prison and hold them for Sam. Tell him that I want to select which cells they end up in. I have a plan for their rehabilitation,” Dream said. Bad, Ant and Techno walked the criminals towards the prison. None of them aggressively struggled, but they didn’t make their transfer easy. 

“Well I didn’t expect things to happen so quickly,” Punz commented as Dream walked back to the front of the crowd.

“Neither did I,” Dream agreed, sitting back down. “Anyways, let’s begin.”

“First of all, what was that?” Foolish asked shyly.

“I discussed it back at my chambers, but a few of you had committed crimes that could not go unpunished,” Dream explained. “No one else is going to jail however. My business in that field is done. Everyone else, you’re not innocent, but I trust that you can be helped without being in solitary confinement.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” Foolish agreed. 

“Let’s continue,” Dream began. He needed to repeat his prior statements while also asserting himself as the King. “First of all, let me recap what happened at my chambers. I had a fight with Tommy and Tubbo, that of which I won. Punz led the army to my chambers, and we asserted our victory. We made sure Tommy knew that he was at fault for our pain. We told him that to his face. Next, I made the decision to end Tubbos’ life. Now, before you have a riot against me, hear out what he had to say before he died. Tommy refused to say goodbye to the kid who considered him his best friend. I must admit, I felt some remorse for Tubbo, but he admitted that death was a better option, rather than having to continue living knowing that Tommy didn’t give two shits about him.”

“Will he become a ghost like me?” Ghostbur asked. “I’m getting bored of Glatt being my only ghost buddy.”

“I believe so,” Dream pondered. “I’ll return to my chambers soon just to make sure his spirit is safe.”

“That’s awesome!” Ghostbur smiled. “Well, it’s sad that he had to die, but I’m sure he’ll be happier now.” 

“Of course,” Dream said, nodding at the cheerful ghost. “Let me continue with what happened. I said so already, but I want to apologize for my past. I was a terrible person, and I can’t go back on that. I’m ready to begin changing. You don’t have to forgive me for what I did, but I ask that you view me as a changed man. I want to be better.” 

“Thank you Dream,” Connor said, not forgiving him but accepting his words. 

“I have two more things to discuss before we end off today,” Dream continued. “First of all, a recap of what I discussed in the chambers. The main reason I had a huge problem with Tommy is because he brought attachment around here, which grew on all of you. It tore us apart in more ways than one. The main reason why we’ve reached this point of conflict today is because of some stupid discs. Had Tommy not held these easily replaceable discs above actual people, we wouldn’t be here. I want to quell the dangerous levels of attachment towards inanimate objects and nations. You guys can keep each other and your pets, but I ask that you surrender specific objects that have caused wars and all nations. I want us all to unite under one Dream SMP, not be torn apart under different flags. I want us to be one big happy family.”

“I’d have to agree Dream,” Purpled said. “I don’t agree with everything you’ve done, but I must say that Tommy was really dumb for making everything about the discs.”

“Techno would probably want me to ask his question again,” Phil started. “Why do we have to follow you? Why can’t we live in anarchy?”

“Here’s how I want things to run,” Dream explained. “I want to be the King here, but I want people to be able to do what they want. Within reason, of course. I want to bring back my old rules. No stealing, no major griefing, no new nations, and no visiting the End dimension. I also want to add one more law, just to keep everyone safe. You’re free to do whatever you want, but I’d prefer it if you ran major projects and things of that nature by me before starting. I’ll most likely say yes unless they’re absolutely ridiculous, but I just want to make sure our nation is functioning and not chaotic. Just use your common sense, and you won’t get on my bad side.”

“Do we have to like, call you Your Majesty and bow to you and all that?” Eret asked. 

“Only if you want. The only preference I have is that you call me King Dream to my face, but you really don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable. You don’t have to worship me or whatever,” Dream replied. 

“I’d say that’s fair,” Phil said. Everyone agreed. 

“So are we done here?” Punz said, stretching and yawning. “I’m sleepy.”

“For tonight, yes,” Dream said. “I want to set stuff up and make sure everyone is comfortable with me in charge.” On that note, everyone gathered their things and began heading home. Everyone seemed happy to finally be back with their friends and family. It pleased Dream. His goals were being accomplished. 

“I’m so proud of you son,” Puffy said, walking up and hugging the new King. Dream returned her warm embrace.

“Thank you Mama,” Dream snuggled up close to her. 

“You’re going to make a wonderful King, my duckling,” Puffy said, happy tears falling down her face.

“I have you to thank Mama,” Dream said. “You helped me change and become the man I’ve always wanted to be.” The family duo shared a gentle hug before Dream helped her get back to her home safely. 

“Are you staying here for tonight or are you going to your house?” Puffy asked, settling down once the two had arrived home.

“I need to go to the prison and sort things out. That won’t take but a few hours though. I’ll be back here once I’m done,” Dream said, regathering his weapons.

“Alright my duckling,” Puffy said, hugging her son again.

“I’ll see you soon Mama,” Dream said, hugging back. He waved goodbye and began his painful walk towards the prison. He was trying to be numb, but he knew this wasn’t going to go over well.

Ranboo had been wandering around all night trying to calm his nerves. A part of him was glad that Dream was going to be King. Anything was better than Tommy having even a slim of power. Another part of him was terrified. He knew that Dream held a spiritual power over him, and this part of him was certain that he was going to become Dreams’ puppet now that he was King. He couldn’t decide whether or not he was happy or terrified. 

“...and I want George in a cell on his own,” Ranboo picked up on a familiar voice in the distance. 

_“Dream,”_ he realized he had wandered too close to the prison. He ducked behind a tree and listened in.

“Why on his own?” A voice that Ranboo recognized as Sam.

“It’s really a personal thing,” Dream said. His voice was scarily numb of emotion. “He deserves to suffer.”

“Alright,” Sam said slowly, going along with Dreams’ plans. “Is that it?”

“Should be,” Dream said. “I also don’t want the prisoners having any visitors until I say so, so deny anyone who wants to visit the prisoners for now..”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“It’s a psychological thing,” Dream explained. Ranboo noticed his dangerous smile under his mask. “I want to break their spirits so they can have an easier recovery process. They need to suffer.”

“I don’t follow that logic,” Sam replied, extremely concerned. “but I’ll go with it.”

“You also won’t follow this logic I bet, but it’ll help me become a better person out here if I have some punching bags to take out my anger on in there,” Dream said. Ranboo shivered. He trusted Dream had changed, but he knew he was never going to let go of his wicked side. 

“I- I mean,” Sam stuttered. “Whatever works for you.” The men shook hands and Dream turned directly towards Ranboo. The enderman hybrid ducked all the way behind the tree he was using as a hiding spot in fear. He wasn’t sure how Dream would feel if he found him snooping around his prison. Once he spotted Dream on the prime path, seemingly headed towards home, Ranboo bolted towards his favorite spot on the server to calm down. The problem was, Ranboo was running in the same direction as Dream was walking. He realized that too late, but he chose not to stop. He reached the prime path, hopped on, and started jogging down it to try and distance himself from Dream. He kept his eyes facing forward until he heard an enderman in the distance. He kept running, but he turned his head to check on the creature out of instinct. Before he could realize who was in front of him, he slammed straight into the man he had been trying to avoid. He hit the wood of the prime path with a thud.

“You’ve gotta watch where you’re going,” Dream said, holding his hand out to help Ranboo up. “You’ll get yourself hurt if you’re not careful.” His voice was gentle.

Caring.

It was terrifying.

Ranboo took Dreams’ hand and lifted himself off of the ground. Although Ranboo was tall, Dream was somehow taller. He stood a few inches above the ender boy. 

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t m-m-mean-” Ranboo stumbled. Dream cut him off.

“It’s alright kiddo,” Dream comforted him. “I actually wanted to talk to you for a few minutes, so I’m glad I spotted you.”

“Did I do something?” Ranboo asked.

“You didn’t, but I did,” Dream started. “Walk with me.” The two began their walk.

“What do you mean by that?” Ranboo asked.

“I hold a rather strange power over you,” Dream said. “I abused this power. I want to say sorry for that.”

“What power?” Ranboo asked.

Dream sighed. “I’m not really who you think I am.”

Ranboo was silent. Scared.

“Way back before even Tommy came around here, I was possessed,” Dream explained.

“P-possessed?” Ranboo questioned. “By what?”

“Let me tell you my story,” Dream began, slowing his walking pace. “Before Tommy came around, I had a horse by the name of Spirit. I didn’t realize how important this horse was until he was killed. This horse was protecting my own spirit. He was sent to me from the heavens to act as a guardian angel. When Sapnap got him killed, my spirit became vulnerable. That’s how I was possessed.”

“So, what possessed you? Is it gone?” Ranboo asked.

“Kind of,” Dream continued. “A dangerous and usually deadly creature known as a Dreamon took over my soul. Dreamons manipulate a persons’ ability to act rationally. As this Dreamon spent more time within me, it ate away at the goodness in my spirit. Technically, I died to the Dreamon, but not really. It’s very confusing to be honest. Essentially, the Dreamon made me evil.”

“What does this have to do with me though?” Ranboo was also very confused.

“A while back, Fundy and Tubbo attempted an exorcism on me to repel the Dreamon. It went wrong, and very little of ‘me’ was left in this body,” Dream said, pointing to himself. “They accidentally repelled ‘Dream’ instead of ‘Dreamon.’ After the exorcism, I lost control. I stopped caring. That's when I began cutting attachment out of my life.”

“So where did ‘Dream’ go?” Ranboo asked.

“That’s where you come in,” Dream said. “Dreamons force the spirit of the host out of their mortal body and force it to inhabit another person, all the while making the host body immortal. The host spirit is placed into another person, in this case, you. Then the Dreamon uses this other person as a puppet to do it’s bidding. Once the Dreamon gets tired of the puppet, it kills them, therefore also killing the host.”

Ranboo froze.

“If you couldn’t tell,” Dream said quickly, realizing his poor choice of wording. “I, ‘Dream,’ have semi-regained control of myself. I fought the Dreamon inside me. It’s almost gone. I’m rebuilding myself.”

“So,” Ranboo was about to put two and two together. “Is that why you plan on torturing the prisoners?” 

“You’re lucky I spotted you watching us,” Dream said, reminding Ranboo that he had been trying to hide what he overheard. “but yes, that’s how I plan on forcing the Dreamon out of me. I’m going to let it have its fun on people who deserve it. Once it gets bored of me being a good person out here, it will leave my body and allow my spirit, ‘Dream,’ to regain full control. It will haunt the prison and do whatever it wants to the prisoners. That’s why I only wanted the worst of the worst in there. The people who the Dreamon has something against.” 

“I still don’t see how this has to do with me though, since the Dreamon doesn’t have any ill intent against me,” Ranboo pondered aloud.

“A part of me resides within you Ranboo,” Dream explained gently. “You are the permanent host of a part of my spirit. In a way, I am you.”

“And you are me?” Ranboo continued.

“No,” Dream corrected him. “You will always be you. You just have a part of me within you.”

“That’s a lot to take in,” Ranboo exhaled.

“Don’t worry,” Dream tried to calm the panicked kid. “Nothing bad will happen to you. I’ve fought off the Dreamon to the point where it can’t overtake me, and I don’t plan on using my smile powers on you intentionally. You are safe. You are real. You might in a way be me, but you are still yourself.”

“So it was that weird smile that gave you power over me,” Ranboo recognized.

“Yep,” Dream said. “It gave the Dreamon power over both of us. I’ve fought it off now, so we have nothing to fear.”

“You promise I’m safe?” Ranboo asked.

“I swear,” Dream replied. “Oh, I also have one more thing to tell you before we part ways.”

“What’s up?” Ranboo prompted.

“Since there’s no way for my spirit to leave you and, in a way, we are kind of the same person, I want to adopt you,” Dream said.

“Adopt me?” Ranboo questioned. “Why?”

“As a way to make up for the bad things I did to you,” Dream said. “Plus, a part of you is me, so in a way, that makes us family.”

“I guess you could say that,” Ranboo said. He liked the idea of Dream being his father. He had never had parents anyway, so Dream was certainly better than no one at all.

“It would also make you a prince, so that nice, shiny crown on your head would actually have a meaning,” Dream continued, glancing up at Ranboos’ golden crown. “That also means you’ll be King one day.”

“I thought you were immortal?” Ranboo asked. “Doesn’t that mean you’ll be King forever?”

“Just because I’m immortal doesn’t mean I’m entitled to the throne forever,” Dream retorted. “I’ll have to pass it on one day, and you seem like you’ll make a wonderful King when you grow up.”

“Thank you,” Ranboo replied, still shocked at how sudden this was.

“So is it official?” Dream asked. “You want to be my son?”

“I do,” Ranboo said confidently. 

“Wonderful,” Dream replied. “We can work things out tomorrow with getting you set up in my palace.”

“You have a palace?” Ranboo questioned.

“It’s far away. You’ll see,” Dream responded. “I’ll see you in the morning kiddo.”

“Bye bye!” Ranboo said cheerfully, walking towards his home.

“Bye Prince Ranboo!” Dream called back, waving as he walked the other way.

 _“Prince Ranboo,”_ he thought to himself. _“It has a nice ring to it. I guess this means the story isn’t over just yet. This is really only the beginning.”_

_“Right?”_


	8. Visitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: The criminals are punished.  
> Note: Any text in bold is the Dreamon speaking.
> 
> TW- extreme graphic violence, blood, death, abuse, manipulation, starvation, self-harm, suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, possession, derealization, hallucinations
> 
> CW- bugs, vomit
> 
> (This is the most gruesome chapter of the story, so please be very careful and stop reading if you  
> feel uncomfortable at any point.)

_2 weeks later..._

Dark. 

Desecrate. 

Strangely cold.

Tommys’ cell was a living nightmare. Despite the lava surrounding the obsidian cage, Tommy leaned against the back wall and shivered. He was skin and bone, so it wasn’t doing much to warm him up. He had spent two weeks in pure isolation with only Sam visiting him once daily to feed him. The human contact wasn’t much, nor were the raw potatoes, but it was all Tommy had anymore. That and the maggots, of course. So many maggots. Tommy sometimes spoke to them, but they never responded. They only ever bit him, leaving nasty, rotten marks on his skin to match the bruises Sam gave him whenever he got angry. He assumed it was because the bugs hated him, which was honestly deserved in his opinion. 

The silence was beginning to grate Tommys’ mind. So much so that he thought he was hallucinating for a moment when a voice began to speak to him from the heavens.

“Tommy,” the voice spoke. “Are you there?”

“Who are you?” Tommy mumbled, unable to tell what was real and what wasn’t.

“Wow,” the voice huffed back in disgust. “So far gone that you don’t even recognize your own brother.”

“W-What?” Tommy stuttered, glancing up at the ceiling. “Ghostbur?”

“Don’t bring up that little weasel again,” The voice hissed. “It’s me, Wilbur.”

“You’re dead,” Tommy cut back.

“Yeah, and I’m talking to you. Deal with it,” Wilbur snapped. “I’m disappointed in you kid.”

“Why?” Tommy asked solemnly.

“You fucked up,” Wilbur said. “I was rooting for you.”

“You were?” Tommy questioned.

“You’re my brother,” Wilbur retorted, a hint of sadness in his voice. “I used to care about you, until I died and realized how terrible you really were.”

“I-” Tommy wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“I thought you had at least a sliver of humanity left. Then you chose to care more about those stupid discs than your friend,” Wilbur said. 

“Is Tubbo up there with you?” Tommy asked.

“Yes,” Wilbur replied. “And before you ask, he doesn’t want to speak to you. He’s more concerned about getting to know his Dad than speaking with you.”

 _“Tubbo cares more about Schlatt than me?”_ Tommy thought to himself. _“I guess I deserve that.”_

“I don’t like Dream, but at this point he’s a better man than you’ll ever be,” Wilbur said. 

Tommy sighed.

“I have to go now,” Wilbur said calmly. “I won’t be doing anything to help you. You deserve everything you’re going to get in that prison.”

“Bye,” Tommy whimpered. His heart hurt worse than ever. Wilbur didn’t respond, leaving Tommy alone once more.

Dream took yet another sharp swing at the red mass before him. It howled in anger, but the masked man continued fighting nonetheless.

“Do you think today’s the day?” he asked his brother.

“I’d say you’re ready,” DreamXD said calmly, digging at the life force within the Egg with his bare hands as Dream ripped its outer shell apart with his axe. The brothers were working to destroy the monster once and for all. They were the only two who the Egg couldn’t hurt as they tore it apart.

“I’m a little nervous about letting it go,” Dream sighed, climbing up on top of the Egg to try and collapse the shell inwards.

“You’ve been fighting so hard,” DreamXD explained. “If you want to recover completely, you have to get it out of your soul.” 

“You’re right,” Dream said as he jabbed the handle of his axe into the Egg shell, bringing it down. He slipped off of the top and hit the ground beside his brother with a yelp.

“You alright?” DreamXD helped Dream to his feet. 

“Yeah,” Dream coughed, dusting himself off as he stood back up. “I just don’t wanna mess this up.”

“The Egg’s almost gone, we can’t mess anything up here,” DreamXD said, returning to destroying the core of the beast.

“I’m talking about my Dreamon, not the Egg,” Dream corrected him.

“Oh, yeah, there’s always a risk,” DreamXD said.

“Can you explain the process to me again?” Dream asked.

“Sure,” DreamXD began, pausing his work on the Egg. “Once high noon comes, start heading to the prison. Don’t speak to anyone on the way, especially Ranboo. Let the Dreamon speak to you so it takes full control of your body. Once you reach Sam, tell him that you aren’t yourself so he knows to steer clear of you. Let him guide you from cell to cell, but don’t speak to him too much. Start in Tommys’ cell and let the Dreamon manipulate him. Try not to let him attack the kid more than once. Next, go to Sapnap, Karl, and Quackitys’ cell. This is where you need to start letting the Dreamon out. Try to kill one of them if you can. Be extremely violent against the other two. Hurt them both mentally and physically. Once you feel like the Dreamon is ready to leave your body, move to Georges’ cell. Attack him. Be as violent as possible without killing him. Tell him how much you despise him. Make sure the Dreamon loves him, but you yourself hate him. Once you’re ready to let go, take off your mask and look into Georges’ eyes. The Dreamon will leave your body, enter Georges’ body, and begin destroying him from within. You’ll faint after the Dreamon leaves you, so make sure Sam knows so he can help you leave Georges’ cell safely. Once you regain consciousness, come see me so I can evaluate your health. Got all that?”

“I guess,” Dream hummed. This was the first time in a while that he was genuinely scared to do something.

“Tell me you understand,” DreamXD said firmly, grabbing his twin brothers’ shoulders. “I can’t lose you. Mom can’t lose you. The SMP can’t lose you. The world needs you, Dream.”

“I understand,” Dream said, breathing slowly. “It’s probably almost noon, so I should get going.”

“I love you man,” DreamXD said, pulling his brother into a tight hug. “Please stay safe.”

“I love you too buddy,” Dream returned his brothers’ embrace. “I’ll do my best.” Dream waved goodbye to his brother as he left the Egg room. Once he was gone, DreamXD returned to battling the Egg. His nerves began to build as the reality of the situation set in.

 _“It’s time to let the beast go for good,”_ he thought to himself, ripping the last of the Eggs’ life force away. He threw the mass on the ground and stamped the energy out of it. The Egg was gone. Dead. _“One monster down. It’s up to Dream to kill the other. I can only pray that he’ll succeed.”_

  
  


“It is time,” Dream walked up behind Sam.

“You sound different,” Sam said, turning around to face his King. “Is everything alright sire?”

“I’m not myself right now Sam,” Dream explained. “I’m here to get the Dreamon out.”

“I see,” Sam nodded. “Right this way.” Sam led Dream through the security locks and towards the cells. Once they had made it to the control room, Dream paused.

“I need a moment,” Dream exhaled, leaning up against a wall. This was the most terrifying thing he had ever done in a long time.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Sam paused at his desk. He began to monitor his security cameras while Dream centered himself. 

_“I’m not ready,”_ Dream called. _“I can’t let go. Not yet.”_

 **“I won’t wait any longer,”** Dreamon snarled in response. It’s voice was commanding and deadly. **“Go. Now.”**

 _“What’s going to happen to me?”_ Dream replied with fear. 

**“I don’t care about what happens to you,”** Dreamon hissed. **“I think that’s pretty clear. The point is that I’m done waiting. Go get in those cells and torture those fuckers. I don’t want to be in your body anymore. You’re useless to me now.”**

 _“But-”_ Dream tried. Dreamon was fed up with his excuses.

 **“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”** Dreamon yelled. Dream flinched and covered his ears, sinking down against the wall. Sam glanced over at Dream with heavy concern. 

“Are you okay King Dream?” Sam asked. Dream curled up into a ball and shook his head. Dreamon continued to scream in the ears of the masked man.

 **“You’re going to go into those cells, you’re going to torture those prisoners, and you’re going to let me possess George so I can rip him apart and leave him as nothing more than a shell of a human being,”** Dreamon shouted. 

_“I’M NOT READY!”_ Dream cried, loud enough to the point where Sam could hear. The creeper hybrid turned his attention directly at the King.

 **“THAT’S AN ORDER!”** Dreamon screamed. Dream pulled himself into a tighter ball as tears began to form in his eyes. **“GO!”**

 _“FINE!”_ Dream sobbed back. He stood straight up and walked over to Sam. “I’m ready now.”

“Are you sure sire?” Sam was very concerned. “You didn’t seem ready just a moment ago.”

“I’m fine,” Dream said firmly. “I want to go see Tommy first.”

“Yes sir,” Sam said. He flipped a few switches and a lava wall began to fall before the men. A netherite barrier held the teen prisoner within his chamber. Sam flipped another switch. “Get on that platform and ride it across. Call out to me when you’re ready to come back.” Dream nodded and silently boarded the moving bridge. As he neared the cell, the broken boy came closer into view. 

**“No turning back now.”**

Tommy was huddled in the corner of his cell, still recovering from his conversation with Wilbur. On most days, he sat still and did nothing. He sat so still that he didn’t notice the masked man enter his chamber.

“Tommy,” Dream called to the boy.

“D-Dream?” Tommy stuttered. “W-w-what-t’s g-going on-n?” He stood up slowly, his bones creaking painfully at the new motion. He had barely moved since he was imprisoned.

“I’m here to have a conversation,” Dream said coolly, staring straight into Tommys’ bloodshot eyes through his mask. 

“Am-m I going f-free now?” Tommy asked.

“You will never be free,” Dream hissed, backing Tommy further into the cell.

“W-Why?” Tommy struggled, stumbling over his feet as he walked backwards.

“You’re a monster kid,” Dream growled. “You deserve this.” He kicked Tommy in the shin, and the teen fell to the ground with a cry. 

_“Try not to let him attack the kid more than once,”_ DreamXD’s voice rang in Dreams’ head. Dream took a deep breath and started trying to keep the Dreamon at bay. Dream knelt down and looked straight at Tommy. 

“Look at me,” Dream snapped. Tommy moved his head just barely to face Dream. “Tell me everything you did wrong. Tell me why you deserve to be in here.”

Tommy was silent. Although he was remorseful, a part of him still didn’t want to surrender to Dream. 

“SPEAK!” Dream shouted, punching Tommy dead in the face. Tommy cried out in agony as blood began to spill from his nose and mouth. Dream took a deep breath, once again having to fight the Dreamon back. 

“I- I deserve to be in here,” Tommy admitted, fighting tears. “I’m a monster.”

“Tell me every last thing you did wrong since the day you arrived to my SMP,” Dream ordered. Tommy sighed and began pulling the memories from his mind.

“I held my discs on a higher level of importance than actual people, which got Tubbo killed,” Tommy began. He had a lot to admit. “I manipulated Tubbo for his entire life. I helped Wilbur start an insurrection against you even though you told us not to. I killed you and stole your things for no reason in the Railway Skirmish. I helped Wilbur try to rig the election. I tore Wilburs’ mental health apart in Pogtopia because I kept telling him he was in the wrong for wanting to destroy L’Manberg. I forced Ranboo to destroy Georges’ cottage with me for no reason. I cussed you out when you tried to offer me a better solution instead of exiling me. I misbehaved while you were trying to teach me a valuable lesson in exile. I ran away after you punished me for something I deserved punishment for. I teamed with Techno to cause chaos when all you wanted to do was help me be a better man. I took Connor hostage. I treated Techno like a weapon instead of a human. I treated you like a shell of a human being. I attacked your mother. I refused to say goodbye to Tubbo, who saw me as his best friend. I treated everyone in the SMP as less important than me. I am a monster.”

“Good,” Dream praised him. “You are a monster. **You’re disgusting.”** He stood up and began walking towards the lava wall. 

“Where are you going?” Tommy asked, noticing Dream was leaving. 

“My torture for you is over. Enjoy isolation until the day you die. **Or don’t, I could care less about you,”** Dream snarled. “SAM!” Sam brought Dream back into the control room in an instant. Tommy began crying as the lava wall flowed back into place, locking Tommy away for life. The maggots crawled back onto him and began to consume his living flesh. 

“Where to next sire?” Sam asked, slightly afraid of the fresh blood on Dreams’ hands and mask.

“Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity,” Dream said bluntly. Sam led Dream to their cell and activated the lava wall and bridge. 

“Dream!” Sapnap cried. “You’re here!” He charged at Dream, trying to give his old friend a hug. Dream wasn’t having it. 

“Fuck off,” he snarled, shoving Sapnap away. He hit the floor with a sharp thud, likely cracking a rib in the process.

“What’s your problem?” Quackity snapped, crawling over to comfort Sapnap.

“You,” Dream snapped. “You in particular Quackity.”

“I bet everyone out there hates you,” Quackity fought back. “I bet you’re a tyrant.”

“No actually,” Dream said. “I’m here to eliminate any chances of that happening though.” He kicked Quackity away from Sapnap.

“I hate you,” Sapnap choked, coughing up blood. “I hope you die.”

“Good,” Dream growled back. “I hate you too. I don’t just hope you die though, **I’m going to make sure of it.”** He stamped down on Sapnaps’ chest, causing him to scream in utter agony. The sound of ribs cracking echoed through the chamber.

“STOP!” Sapnap sobbed. Dream ignored him and left his foot on his old friends’ chest.

“Karl,” Dream called, waving at the time traveler in the corner. “Come here.”

“I can’t move,” Karl mumbled back. He lifted his hands, which were locked in tight cuffs. 

“Oh, I forgot,” Dream smirked. “I ordered you to be chained up. I’ll come to you.” Dream stepped off of Sapnap and walked towards Karl. He was thin and pale. The chains around his wrists and ankles weighted him to the floor. 

“You were right,” Karl said, tears forming in his eyes. “They don’t love me.” Sapnap and Quackity had been contributing to Karls’ worsening mental state just by existing.

“I told you,” Dream teased, kneeling in front of him.

“Karl-” Quackity started.

“Don’t make it worse,” Dream snapped. “Neither of you love Karl. Don’t lie to him.” Karl buried his head into his lap.

“I hate it here,” Karl cried. “No one loves me. I want to fucking die”

“I’ll consider freeing you soon, so long as you swear to give up on time travel for good,” Dream offered. Karl didn’t respond as Dream walked back towards Sapnap. He began scratching at his wrists to combat the agony. Blood began to seep from the scars he had already created with his growing nails. Karl loved the pain.

“Get away from me,” Sapnap begged, attempting to slide away from Dream. Dream stepped on his ankle to hold him still.

“I used to think you cared,” Dream hissed. 

“You’re a monster,” Sapnap tried to sound strong.

“I wish you could see how my kingdom is doing right now,” Dream retorted. **“Unfortunately, that won’t be possible.”**

“Dream?” Sapnap whimpered, unable to recognize his own old best friend.

 **“No,”** Dreamon replied, taking over to complete the deed. 

“Who are you?” Sapnap cried. “Where’s my best friend?”

 **“He doesn’t need you anymore,”** Dreamon snarled. **“You’re useless.”**

“Please,” Sapnap sobbed. “Don’t do this.”

 _“Slow down,”_ Dream begged from within. _“I still have to see this.”_ He didn’t care that Sapnap was going to die, he just didn’t want to see any more bloodshed from anyone. 

**“I don’t care,”** Dreamon hissed back.

“Let Dream go,” Sapnap said, realizing what was going on.

 **“Did you know that you’re the reason I’m here?”** Dreamon replied, ignoring his pleas for help

“What?” Sapnap questioned.

 **“You got Spirit killed,”** Dreamon growled. **“That horse was a guardian angel to Dream. Had you not gotten him killed that fateful day, I wouldn’t have ever had the chance to possess your dear old pal.”**

“I- I didn’t,” Sapnap was terrified. “It’s not my fault.” 

“You really don’t care about me do you?” Dream broke through the Dreamons’ presence to speak to his former friend directly.

“Dream?” Sapnap asked.

“I’m trying to get rid of the Dreamon inside me, that’s why I’m visiting the prison today,” Dream explained. “I expected this to be tough. I expected you to care. Clearly, you’re not concerned. Dreamon, do what you need to do.” Dreamon regained control of Dreams’ body and mind. 

“W-what are you g-going to do to m-me?” Sapnap stuttered. 

**“What needs to be done,”** Dreamon snapped. He pulled the axe out of Dreams’ sheath and began to attack. 

“NO!” Quackity cried as Sapnap began to scream bloody murder. Dreamon swung Dreams’ axe into his body over and over again. His bones began to shatter as ‘Nightmare’ ripped his flesh into pieces. 

“STOP!” Sapnap screamed. Dreamon held him still and prepared to deliver the final blow. “I DON’T WANNA DIE!”

 **“Bye bye Sappy Nappy,”** Dreamon taunted. **“It’s not like anyone’s gonna miss you anyways.”** He swung his axe into Sapnaps’ neck, killing him instantly. The cell went quiet as Sapnaps’ corpse bled out onto the floor. It was time for Dream and Dreamon to complete the process for good.

“SAM!” Dream called again. He was brought out of the cell without saying goodbye to the other prisoners.

“Sire?” Sam said immediately, concerned about Dream once more. “Are you alright?” 

“You’ve got a mess to clean up in that cell,” Dream said calmly, not moving.

“Oh, o-okay,” Sam said, noticing the blood on Dreams’ arms and axe. “W-Where to next?”

“Georges’ cell,” Dream ordered. Sam nodded and led Dream down a dark hallway. 

“I made all the modifications you asked for the day I put him in here,” Sam said as they reached the small control room. Dream noticed his target laying on the floor of his cell in a tight ball through the security camera.

“Thank you,” Dream said. “I’m likely to faint after I get done with George, so give me about 5 or so minutes, then come and get me out of there.”

“I- alright,” Sam replied, deciding to not question what was about to happen. He turned off the lava wall and let Dream enter the cell via the moving bridge. 

Georges’ cell had been modified into a true torture chamber. He had absolutely nothing, not even a clock. The chamber had been shrunk down to a 2 by 2 by 2 room so George had no space to move about. The floor, walls, and roof had been switched to crying obsidian, which was agonizingly painful to touch, even though clothing. Not that George had that much on however. He only wore a t-shirt and jeans, both of which had been ripped up by Sam. George was barely fed as well. He was only ever given three spider eyes once a day, which he usually ended up throwing up. He sometimes ate from the surplus of maggots or other strange creatures off the floor, but he couldn't ever keep them down properly. They usually just ate him instead. He was dangerously thin and his skin was almost green from the amount of poison he was ingesting. Any part of him that wasn’t pale green was viciously bruised, burned, or scarred in deep shades of rotting blue, deep purple, or thick red. Sam would ruthlessly beat him if he refused to eat, and George would often assault himself against the walls whenever he became overwhelmed, slamming his head on the wall, burning his hands and feet in the lava, or slitting his wrists with the tears of the obsidian. The thing is, he was always overwhelmed. 

None of this concerned Dream as he entered the cell of his former lover.

“George,” Dream hissed, marching into the small room. “Get up.” His voice was brutally commanding.

“Dream?” George choked out. “Why are you here?”

“I said **GET UP!”** Dreamon broke loose, ready to raise hell in the small chamber. George whimpered in fear as he staggered to his feet, barely being able to stand until Dream grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

“Let me go,” George pleaded. His back began to sizzle as Dream pressed him further up against the crying obsidian wall. 

**“Never,”** Dreamon snarled. He slammed George into the wall, causing him to collapse with a terrifying cry of agony. **“You’re mine now.”**

“What did I ever do to you?” George cried. Dreamon laughed wildly.

 **“Me? Nothing,”** he snapped. **“Dream, however. He’s got a lot to say to you.”** Dreamon allowed Dream to hold control of his body so he could tell George all about the agony he had caused.

“George,” Dream cooed. “So helpless.”

“Why?” George whined. 

“You’re the worst,” Dream growled, kneeling down and grabbing George by the throat. “You manipulated me. You used the fact that I used to love you to hold power over me. I fought for you George! I started wars over you, yet all you did was leave me behind and tell me you thought I hated you. Guess what? I didn’t hate you before, but I do now. You were once my everything. I loved you. I cared about you. I WANTED TO MARRY YOU! I WANTED TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH YOU! I WOULD HAVE GIVEN EVERYTHING TO KEEP YOU SAFE, YET YOU TREATED ME LIKE A TOOL, DESTINED TO BE THROWN OUT!”

George was silent as Dream began crying through his words. He hadn’t realized just how terrible his actions truly were.

“I was a fool to think those feelings were mutual,” Dream continued. “All you wanted from me was power. That became clear to me after I dethroned you. I expected that you would’ve seen it coming. You were a horrible King compared to your father. Once I took away your power, you started playing with my feelings to try and get it back. You did not care about me. All you cared about was that material throne and the material crown on your head. You never really cared about me, did you? I’M A HUMAN GEORGE! I HAVE EMOTIONS! DID THAT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND?”

“It did,” George cried. 

“Don’t lie to me George,” Dream sobbed. “Tell me the truth. At least I’m not manipulating you into saying that you hate me.”

“I DON’T HATE YOU!” George yelled. Dream tightened his grip around Georges’ throat.

“Say it.” Dream commanded. “I remember when we were little when we made a promise to never lie to each other. Uphold that promise for once in your life.”

“I hate you,” George squeaked out, barely able to breathe.

“SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!” Dream screamed, throwing George onto the floor. George yelped in pain. He cut back instantly, jumping directly on top of Dream and tackling him to the floor. For a moment, it reminded the two of how they used to jump into each others’ arms for tight hugs filled with joy and compassion. Those days were long gone now.

“I HATE YOU!” George shouted back, glaring into the beads representing the eyes of the man he thought loved him. Dream pounced on him, flipping George over so he now laid on his back. The masked man climbed up so he was back kneeling in front of Georges’ face.

“I hate you too,” Dream spat, grabbing George by the throat again. He held him still for a few moments until George began to cough violently, throwing up the spider eyes he had consumed for breakfast that morning. 

“What more do you want from me?” George was begging to be let go at this point. Dream stood up and kicked George in the face with all his might. He screamed in anguish as black-ish blood and strange pus began to pour from his eyes, nose, and mouth. 

“I have one last thing to do,” Dream said, pulling the Dreamon up to his eyes. He grabbed George by his collar with one hand and held his other at his mask.

“Please,” George sobbed. “Have mercy.”

“You don’t deserve mercy, bitch,” Dream snapped. “I hope you bleed out in this cell and spend eternity burning in the deepest rooms of hell.” Dream ripped his mask off and revealed his face to George for the first time in years. Instead of his familiar green eyes, the brunette was petrified when he locked eyes with two pitch-black voids piercing his soul like daggers. The voids then consumed George. He screamed in terror as Dreamon left Dreams’ body and entered Georges' with a vengeance. Dream fell backwards, cracking his head on the floor of the cell as he lost all consciousness. His body was silent and still. George was screaming at the top of his lungs in horror and pain as Dreamon settled himself inside his new hosts’ soul. 

**“It’s just you and me now, Georgie,”** Dreamon cooed. **“We’re going to have a wonderful time together.”**

“Are you sure he’s going to be alright dearest?” Puffy asked, glancing at her sleeping son nervously.

“I’m sure Mama,” DreamXD replied. “He should wake up any time soon.”

“Mhm,” Dream mumbled, stirring awake. “Where am I?”

“Home,” DreamXD said. The walls of Dreams’ castle began to come into view.

“Woah,” Dream said. The world had become so much clearer now that Dreamon was gone from his body. Dream sat up in his bed slowly.

“How are you feeling baby boy?” Puffy asked from the other side of Dream. Dream glanced over at his mother and smiled.

“Mama,” he cried, leaning in to hug her. “I missed you.” Puffy returned her sons’ embrace.

“I missed you too my duckling,” she replied, kissing Dream gently on his forehead.

“You’re Dreamon is gone,” DreamXD said gently.

“For good?” Dream asked.

“For good,” DreamXD assured him.

“Wait,” Puffy realized something. “Doesn’t he need some sort of protection from future possessions?”

“It has to be something gifted to him. It can be living or nonliving, it just has to be a gift of some sort,” DreamXD explained, pulling his research from the back of his mind. 

“I have just the thing,” Puffy said happily. “Wait here.”

“What’s she getting?” Dream asked his brother. DreamXD shrugged his shoulders. The pair sat in silence for a few moments before a firm knock came at the door.

“Mama?” DreamXD called.

“No,” a nervous male voice replied. Dream tilted his head as DreamXD went to open the door.

“Ranboo?” DreamXD asked as he opened the door, confused as to why the boy was even at the castle in the first place.

“Ranboo,” Dream echoed. “Come on in kiddo.” Dream waved his adopted son into his room with a gentle smile. A smile that now felt warm and welcoming to Ranboo instead of fearful and controlling. 

“Kiddo?” DreamXD questioned. He had never seen his brother be so kind to Ranboo.

“Did I not tell you?” Dream asked, hugging the enderman hybrid tightly. 

“Uhh, no,” DreamXD said. “You haven’t told me anything new.”

“I adopted Ranboo,” Dream explained. “I guess I forgot to let you know when I told mother. My bad.”

“It’s fine,” DreamXD said. “I was away doing research after all. Congratulations to you two!”

“Thank you,” Dream and Ranboo said in unison. 

“I’m assuming that makes you a prince now?” DreamXD pointed at Ranboo.

“It does,” Ranboo replied, adjusting the crown on his head with pride. DreamXD smiled.

“Welcome to the family,” DreamXD shook hands with his new nephew.

“Thank you,” Ranboo replied. “I hope we can get to know each other better soon.”

“He’s a meanie, you won’t like him,” Dream said with a chuckle. DreamXD shook his head.

“That’s my idiot brother right there,” DreamXD smirked. The three shared a laugh. After a few minutes, Puffy returned with a small box in her hands. 

“Hi Ranboo!” she greeted her adopted grandson with excitement.

“Hi Puffy,” he replied with a smile. “It’s nice to see you.”

“You as well,” Puffy said.

“So what’s the gift?” DreamXD asked. “I have the tools to enchant it into a soul protector ready.

“Open it up,” Puffy handed the box to Dream. Dream carefully pulled the top of the box off and smiled at what he saw.

“I love it,” Dream marvelled at his gift. A beautiful golden crown with emeralds and rubies embedded within it. He lifted the crown from the box and placed it on his head.

“We match!” Ranboo cried with excitement. The crown looked just like his own.

“I did my best to make them look similar,” Puffy explained. “That’s why it took so long.”

“It’s beautiful Mama,” Dream cooed. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome my duckling,” Puffy responded. “I’m glad you love it.”

“Let me enchant it quickly so your soul will be safe,” DreamXD said. Dream handed the crown to his brother, and he took it carefully to the table he had his supplies at. 

“We should do something in celebration,” Ranboo proposed. “Now that you’re free of your Dreamon and all.”

“I have an idea,” Dream replied after a moment of thought. “A festival.” Everyone in the room froze.

“Son, I’m not sure festivals are safe for our crowd anymore,” Puffy warned.

“I have faith that we can bring everyone together safely,” Dream reassured her. “I’ll make sure we have high security nonetheless.”

“Festivals have only gone wrong under corrupt leaders,” Ranboo said. “You’re not corrupt, so I think everything will be fine.”

“I agree,” DreamXD said, finishing up his enchantments. He brought the crown back to Dream and gently placed it upon his head. 

“So that’s going to keep him safe?” Puffy asked.

“Yep. As long as the crown is never destroyed, he doesn’t even have to be wearing it for it to be protecting his soul,” DreamXD explained.

“Wonderful,” Dream said joyfully. “So when should we have this festival?”

“Any day but the 16th,” Ranboo said. Everyone chuckled at the idea of doing anything major on the cursed day.

“Two days from now?” Puffy offered. “That will give us a chance to prepare everything.”

“I like that,” Dream agreed.

“Let’s start planning right now then,” Ranboo said. “I’m excited about this.”

“Agreed,” Dream said, reaching over into his nightstand to grab his notebook. “Let’s finally bring our community together for good.”

_That night..._

Karl sat silently in his cell, holding his hands over his nose to try and mask the rising smell of rotten eggs coming from Sapnaps’ decomposing body. Sam hadn’t bothered to clean the mess of his former lover when he came to feed them. Quackity was curled up in a ball in the corner adjacent to his, shivering from what Karl assumed was a nightmare. He began tugging at his chains, digging them deeper into his wrists. The pain was pleasuring to him. As he continued to slit his wrists violently, Karl hung his head in his lap and began to cry. 

_“I’m all alone,”_ he thought to himself. _“Sapnap is dead, Big Q doesn’t love me, Sam doesn’t care. Nobody cares.”_ He began to wrap the chains that held him still around his throat. He didn’t want to live anymore.

A few minutes passed before Karl heard the lava wall begin to deactivate. He held the chains tight around his throat regardless; he assumed it was Sam coming to clear Sapnaps’ remains from the cell. He wouldn’t care if Karl ended up dying anyways, right?

“Karl,” Sam whisper-shouted once he entered the cell.

Karl simply shook his head. Sam darted towards him when he realized he was half-dead. He began forcing Karls’ chains from his neck roughly.

“Stop,” Karl gasped. “I want to die.” His lips were turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

“Are you out of your mind?” Sam cried.

“No one cares,” Karl replied. “Why are you pretending to care?”

“I’m not pretending,” Sam retorted firmly. “In fact, I’m here to free you.”

“What?” Karl prompted. He was positive Sam was playing some sort of sick prank on him. Instead, Sam handed Karl a note that read:

_Karl,_

_I warned you when I first had you imprisoned. I told you they didn’t love you. I know it must hurt. I know how it feels to be manipulated by people you once believed shared a loving relationship with you. It seems shocking of me to say that I know how you feel, but this message isn’t about my story. I’m having Sam deliver this to you because I want to give you another opportunity at freedom. I genuinely do not believe you have any negative intent against me. In fact, I respect your actions 2 weeks ago. You were simply trying to help others. I assume you came from a timeline where I chose to not battle my Dreamon because I assure you that I am no tyrant. My kingdom and my family love me dearly. I feel that you deserve to join us. We are all one big happy family, and I believe you deserve to be a part of it. I am hosting a festival 2 days from now, and you are invited. I know a festival seems like a stupid idea considering the history of this SMP, but I assure you that everything will be alright. Planning has already begun to make sure this festival is as fun and secure as possible. You will be free to go on with your life after the festival so long as you don’t, you know, commit any heinous actions. You will never have to see the inside of the prison ever again. I only have one condition: you must surrender time travel for good. If you choose freedom tonight, you are also choosing to stop time traveling for the rest of your life. I know it may seem like a lot, but you will come to see in the end that time travel was majorly harming both yourself and the people around you. I do not believe you are a bad man, Karl Jacobs. I trust you will make the right decision for yourself._

_Signed,_

_King Dream_

Karl tilted his head at ‘King Dream.’ He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. The idea of freedom was promising, but it came with the price of surrendering his favorite pastime.

“What do you think?” Sam asked once Karl had finished reading. Karl pondered on the idea for a moment.

“I’ll attend the festival,” he replied. “I’ll give up time travel. Just get me out of here. Please.”

“Will do,” Sam began unlocking Karls’ chains. “King Dream told me to take you straight to his palace so he could speak with you, so you’ll have to follow me.”

“Alright,” Karl said, carefully taking Sams’ hand and standing up. The motion was agonizingly painful, considering he hadn't stood in two weeks straight. Sam helped him walk out of the cell and began to lead him on the trek to Dreams’ palace. Karls’ mind was racing the whole way there.

He was very uncertain about the future.


	9. Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Everyone sees the truth of the matter.

_ 2 days later… _

Karl awoke to a sharp knock on his door. He stood up carefully and went to answer it. As he opened the door, he was met with Dream, dressed in a fashionable green suit with a white button-up underneath, a black tie, velvet lime-white pants, and sharp black dress shoes. His mask and crown had been polished to the point where they were glowing. Emerald jewels in the form of rings and bracelets glittered on his fingers and wrists. He looked radiantly regal, like a true King. 

Today’s the day Karl,” Dream said happily. The festival was set to happen in just a few hours. “Have you selected your outfit?”

“I can’t decide between two of the three looks you suggested,” Karl yawned, stretching sleepily. 

“I could help,” Dream offered. Karl nodded, inviting the King into his room. He gathered the two outfits from the side table Dream had left them on.

“I tried all three of them on and I could only see myself wearing these two,” Karl said, glancing back at the third rejected outfit. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking with the color scheme,” Dream chuckled, acknowledging the overly vivid colors of the third suit. “These two fit your style much better.”

“They both feel so nice on me,” Karl said. “I can’t decide.”

“Here, let’s try this,” Dream suggested. “Go in the bathroom and try on the first suit, then come out and let me see. Then do the same with the second one. We’ll decide together.”

“Oh, good idea!” Karl said, grabbing the first outfit. “I’ll be right back.” Karl dashed into the bathroom and quickly adjusted himself into the suit. He came out wearing the light purple suit jacket with a white suit-shirt, a black tie, dark purple pants, and black shoes. He had a few gold rings on his fingers. 

“I love it,” Dream complimented him. “Now let’s see the other one.”

“Got it,” Karl said. He gathered the other suit and quickly changed. This look was a dark purple suit jacket with a dark grey suit shirt, a black tie, black pants, and dark purple shoes. He had gold rings and emerald bracelets on his fingers and wrists.

“It looks good, but I think the first one looks better on you,” Dream said. Karl glanced at the clothes for a moment, then nodded.

“I like lighter colors anyways,” Karl agreed. Dream chuckled.

“We’re gonna be leaving soon, so go ahead and start getting ready,” Dream said. Karl began gathering his clothes with a nod. Dream left him alone to get ready. He had a few more people to check on before everyone left for the festival. He headed down the halls of his palace towards the room of his adopted son, knocking gently.

“Yes?” Ranboo called calmly.

“May I come in?” Dream asked.

“Sure,” Ranboo replied. Dream entered the boys’ room carefully, only to find a bunch of half-wrapped boxes on his bed and a lot of gift-wrap scattered about. 

“Have you got everything under control here kiddo?” Dream questioned, eyeing the mess.

“Pretty much,” Ranboo sighed, resting his hands on his hips and glancing around at the presents and wrap scattered around on the floor. Dream had suggested when he announced the festival to the kingdom that everyone who could bring gifts for their friends as a sign of peace and unity. Ranboo had taken this suggestion very seriously, preparing presents for every SMP resident. “I just have a few more presents to wrap, then I’ll be ready to go.” 

“Need any help?” Dream offered.

“Uhm, I’m not sure which tie I want to wear with my suit. I also can’t decide on jewelry,” Ranboo said. He was in his classic black suit, white undershirt, black pants, and black shoes, but he had no tie or jewels on yet. 

“Let me see what you have,” Dream said, advancing into the room. Ranboo showed off four ties he had laid out. His classic red tie, a creme white tie, a navy blue tie, and a midnight black tie. 

“I’m thinking about trying something new, but I’m not sure if it’ll look good,” Ranboo pondered. 

“A tie is what completes a good suit look,” Dream said. “I’m no fashion designer, but I know that for a fact. I want you to pick whichever tie you’re most comfortable with and go with it. I think all of these ties would suit you wonderfully, so I’d try them all on and pick the look you like most.”

“Alright, but what about jewelry?” Ranboo asked, walking over to his nightstand where he kept his jewelry box. “I’m not sure which combination I should go with.”

“I think you look best in gold, emeralds, and rubies,” Dream said as his son pulled different rings and bracelets from the box. 

“So this combo?” Ranboo held up two obsidian bracelets, each embedded with shining emeralds and rubies, and some gold rings.

“I love those,” Dream gushed. “Alright, I need to finish getting ready myself, I’ll let you know when we’re leaving, okay?”

“Okay, bye-bye,” Ranboo smiled, picking up a roll of gift wrap and getting back to work.

“Bye,” Dream replied, leaving the kid to complete his gift-wrapping. Today was sure to be a wonderful day. 

“Okay, are we sure everyone is ready?” Dream assured with his friends and family that they were all prepared. Puffy, DreamXD, Ranboo, and Karl all nodded in unison. They all were dressed eloquently and held gift boxes in their hands. “Alright, let’s get going, shall we?” Dream helped everyone load their presents into the back of the minecart train so the group could be on their way to Greater Dream SMP. The cart ride was long but worth it in the end. It took almost 20 minutes on the hyperspeed rails, but the party arrived at the venue in style. 

The community house had been repaired and now looked more beautiful than ever. The area around the ancient building had also been made beautiful in preparation for this grand festival. Decor and games had been set up all around the land for the citizens to enjoy. A single SMP member was not in attendance that day. Dream needed to speak with him before the festival began. 

“I’ll be right back everyone, I need to handle something quickly,” he said, pulling a small green box from the pile of gifts everyone had been building and heading off towards the prison. 

“What’re you doing?” Ranboo asked. Dream paused.

“Assuring this festival is secure,” he said without turning around. Ranboo nodded and headed off to greet guests.

  
  


Good morning Sam,” Dream called at the front gate of the prison. Sam had set up a camera and microphone at the front so he could safely check visitors.

“Good morning sire,” Sam spoke through his mic at his desk. “I’ll be at the gates momentarily.” The creeper hybrid dashed through his personal exit and came out through the side of the jail to greet his King.

“Wonderful to see you,” Dream shook his hand.

“You as well sire,” Sam replied, smiling. “Has the festival begun?”

“It will once I get back,” Dream said. “I just wanted to check in with you and make sure everything is going to be secure.”

“I’ve put the prison on lockdown,” Sam explained. “I’ll be on my cameras all day, and the prisoners won’t be getting lunch today, so they won’t have any chance to escape since I won’t be going into their cells. Nobody’s getting in and nobody's getting out.”

“Good, good,” Dream said. “Thank you so much for staying back to handle security.”

“Of course,” Sam said. He was a little sad that he couldn’t attend, but he knew his responsibility as the Warden of Pandora’s Vault came first.

“I brought my gift for you since you can’t be at the festival,” Dream held out the green box for Sam. The creeper took it and gently opened it.

“It’s beautiful, sire,” Sam said in awe as he pulled out a locket necklace. It was a ruby box in the shape of a key attached to an obsidian chain. “Thank you so much.”

“Now you have a secure place to keep your main key so you can be sure no one steals it,” Dream smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Oh, I actually have a gift for you sire,” Sam remembered. “I have yet to wrap it though, it’s still inside in my quarters. Do you think you could stop by after the festival so I could give you it?” 

“I can,” Dream said, excited to see what Sam had for him later today. “I have to get going for now.”

“Have a wonderful time sire,” Sam said with a small bow. Dream returned the bow and left with a wave.

Everyone turned their attention to the King as he entered the community house. Dream himself had helped repair this age-old building as a way to make up for destroying it a while back. 

“Good afternoon everyone!” Dream announced, waving to the guests. He needed to select his words cautiously; everyone was still on edge about a festival considering previous failures. “I don’t have much to say to everyone, but I’m sure I’ll be speaking to each of you individually as the festival goes on. I hope everyone has a wonderful time, and I hope you all enjoy your gifts from those of you that could bring them. Let’s have an amazing festival today.” Everyone gave a round of applause and began to disperse into the festival grounds. People began to play the games that were set up and exchange gifts with one another. Dream began to visit his citizens as the fun began.

“WHAT?” Jack cried. “How are you this good at archery?”

“Wilbur taught me a few tricks,” Niki chuckled, firing another arrow clean into the middle of the target. Jack huffed, amazed. His arrows were barely even cresting the wooden circle. 

“No wonder I feel so drawn to bows,” Ghostbur giggled. Niki smiled and handed him her bow. The bow actually belonged to Wilbur before he was killed; it had his name carved onto the handle and was painted in the colors of the L’Manberg flag. Ghostbur carefully took the enchanted weapon and aimed it at the target. With a woosh, the arrow flew into the wood and impacted right next to Nikis’ arrow. 

“Seems as if you retained Wilburs’ careful eye,” Dream said from a distance, impressed with the ghosts’ skills. “Are you guys having fun?”

“I’m losing, but yeah, this is fun,” Jack smirked. Niki laughed.

“Wonderful,” Dream said. “I brought gifts for you three, if you’d like to open them now.” He revealed three small boxes from behind his back. Niki took hers first, opening the box gently. She smiled, pulling out a small sewing kit and a carefully woven bracelet out of light blue and pink wool. 

“I know you love sewing and knitting, so I gathered up the wool and had my mother help me make the bracelet,” Dream explained.

“I love it,” Niki said. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course. Jack, here you go,” Dream handed Jack his box. He opened it and immediately smiled.

“How did you know I’ve always wanted this?” he questioned, pulling out the blaze rod necklace. An object that was both rare and extremely difficult to obtain.

“Aha, I actually didn’t,” Dream chuckled. “I just knew you came from Hell and you like fire, so I figured I’d get you something Nether-themed.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jack placed the necklace carefully around his neck. The chain sparked flickers of flame against his skin; Jack was unaffected. In fact, he enjoyed the burns. “Thank you Dream.”

“You’re welcome,” Dream said. “You’re next Ghostbur.” The ghost took his box and gently opened it. He began smiling with joy as he saw the contents of his gift. 

“Bottles?” Niki glanced at the gift with confusion.

“Blue bottles!” Ghostbur cheered. “I used to keep my blue in my empty invisibility potion bottles, but that makes the blue turn invisible. Plus, it’s not the right serving size. These bottles are perfect! Thank you Dream!”

“Of course,” Dream smiled. “I’m glad you all like your presents.”

“We may have had a rough past, but I’m glad that you’re in power,” Jack said. “You’ve brought this SMP together, whereas Tommy tore it apart. I can’t really forgive you for the past, but I’m excited for the future.”

“Agreed,” Niki said. “I feel like life is going to get so much better. Well, it already has, but it’s going to get even better as time goes on.”

“Thank you,” Dream said. “I’m glad I can help. Have a wonderful day!” The trio waved and returned to their archery game as Dream wandered off to see other people.

“How are you so good at fishing?” Fundy complained, upset that his grandfather was scoring more fish from the pond than he was.

“You’ve gotta have patience Fundy,” Phil explained. “Hold the handle still and keep watch on the bobber. When you see the water start to move around it, pull the rod back in.”

“I might have something to help,” Dream said from behind the two.

“Oh, hi Dream,” Phil greeted him. “How are you?”

“Wonderful,” Dream smiled, sitting down with the pair. “I have your gifts.”

“Ooh,” Fundy smiled, taking his eyes off the water as Dream handed him a box. The fox opened it carefully.

“I wasn’t really sure what you liked, so I just kind of played it by ear. I hope you like it,” Dream said.

“I love this,” Fundy pulled out a freshly enchanted fishing rod with max-enchants, and an acoustic guitar with the original L’Manberg flag painted on it. “Dad always wanted to teach me to play guitar, we just never had the time.”

“I actually know how to play a little bit myself, it’s not that difficult to learn. If you want any tips, I can help you,” Dream said. Fundy smiled, holding back happy tears. He set the guitar down next to him and began to mess around with the fishing rod. 

“Will this help me fish better?” Fundy asked.

“Yep, the enchants will help. You still have to have some skill though,” Dream explained. Fundy nodded and turned his attention back to the water excitedly.

“Let’s see if I can get some fish now,” he smiled.

“Phil, I have stuff for you as well,” Dream quickly jumped over to sit beside Phil on the dock. He pulled out a box and gave it to him. 

“Wow,” Phil’s eyes went wide. “How did you get these?” The hardcore enthusiast pulled out a pair of elytra from the box.

“My brother is an expert in The End,” Dream said. “I felt really bad about everything that happened at the Dawn of the 16th War when you lost your real wings since it was partially my fault, so I thought I should give you some replacement wings as a way to say sorry.”

“I love them,” Phil said, admiring the green decorations on the tips of the white-painted wings. The color scheme perfectly matched Phils’ outfit and personality. He carefully settled the wings on his back and grinned.

“Do they fit?” Dream asked.

“They feel real,” Phil replied, adjusting the elytra on his back to fit comfortably where his real wings used to be. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Dream said. “I have one more thing for you actually.” He set three thin boxes down in front of Phil, each labeled with heartbreaking names. He opened each box carefully, revealing three sets of clothing. 

“My sons,” Phils’ smile faded. “How?” He thought the clothes had been lost in war.

“I found Tommy and Wilburs’ old L’Manberg suits in Pogtopia,” Dream explained. “Ghostbur gave Tommy Wilburs’ Pogtopia cloak while he was in exile. I found it after I destroyed his camp. I kept the clothes because I knew a time would come where I could give them to someone who cared about these two more than I did.”

“Thank you,” Phil said, stacking the boxes to take them home later.

“Of course,” Dream said, standing up. “Have a good day you two!” Dream waved and left the two to fish. As he walked back to the gift pile to find who he wanted to speak with next, he bumped into a special fellow who had been wandering about on his own.

“Hi Techno,” Dream greeted him. 

“Hello,” Techno hummed shyly.

“How have you been?” Dream asked.

“Pretty good,” Techno replied. “It’s finally been peaceful around here, so I’ve been renovating my house lately. It’s less of a war base and more of a home for Dad and I now. This festival has been a nice break from work though.”

“Any materials you might need?” Dream offered.

“I don’t think so, but if I do need something I’ll let you know,” Techno said.

“Alright. Come with me really quick,” Dream beaconed for Techno to follow him to the gift pile. “I have a present for you.” The two walked over to the tall stack of boxes and bags within the community house. He pulled a pink box from the pile and placed it in Technos’ hands. He opened it carefully.

“Oh wow,” Techno studied the items in the box. Two Totems of Undying, a pair of elytra that matched Phils’ except they were pink-studded, a few stacks of emeralds, 10 netherite ingots, and a few necklaces made of gold and ruby gemstones. “That’s a lot, thank you.” He wasn’t used to kindness like this from anyone but Phil.

“Of course buddy,” Dream said. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” Techno grinned. “I actually brought something for you, here.” He handed Dream a small black box. 

“A compass?” Dream questioned as he opened the box. A small compass sat within, glowing gently. It was definitely connected to a lodestone.

“It leads to a special place that I built with Phil before the Doomsday War,” Techno whispered, stepping closer to Dream. He didn’t want anyone else to hear this. “Should disaster ever strike, gather those you love most and follow the compass.”

“What’s there?” Dream whispered back.

“A bunker of epic proportions,” Techno replied. “It’s stocked with both weapons to wage mass destruction on a global scale and provisions to sustain the entire SMP for decades. It’s a last resort, but it’s nice knowing that it exists should the worst come to pass.”

“Interesting,” Dream nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Techno said. “Don’t tell anyone about this unless you have to take someone to the bunker by the way. I don’t want that compass falling into the wrong hands. The weapons inside that bunker could end the world if they aren’t used properly.”

“Oh-oh okay,” Dream stumbled, curious about what was within this mysterious bunker. He decided not to question it further. “Thanks again bud.”

“Of course,” Techno smiled. “Thanks for hosting this festival by the way. I’ve had the chance to talk to everyone and really get to know this SMP. They see me as a human being now, not a weapon.”

“That’s wonderful,” Dream said. “I’m glad people are starting to understand who you really are.”

“You helped in a way,” Techno said. “Even though I’m still an anarchist, you’re the only authority I’ll ever respect.” 

“Thank you man,” Dream said, shaking Technos’ hand. “Have a wonderful day.”

“You too,” Techno said, returning the handshake. The two parted ways and Dream continued to wander about, speaking to people and giving everyone gifts.

A few hours had passed. The festival was beginning to come to a close. Everyone has given each other presents and had heartfelt conversations with each other over games and meals. The SMP had bonded with the other. Finally, the idea of one big happy family was actually possible. 

Dream only had two last things to do before he was ready to head home. He quickly walked over to where the present pile once stood. Only two boxes remained. Dream picked up the boxes and began to look for who he wanted to give them to. 

“...and I said to him: ‘why do we have to use the flying striders if we can already fly?’ And he was all like ‘it’s a safety thing!’ And I went ‘That makes no sense-’ Oh, hi Dream!” Ghost Tubbo smiled and dashed over to Dream, wrapping him tightly in a hug. Dream returned the hug, chuckling painfully. Ghost Tubbo didn’t remember that Dream was 1 of the 2 reasons he was a ghost, but Dream certainly remembered that fateful day. He decided not to bring it up.

“I have gifts for you and Ranboo,” Dream said, glancing up at his son over on the bench he was resting on. Ranboo stood up and walked over to join the pair.

“Gifts?” Ghost Tubbo asked. “Yay!” He jumped around with excitement as Dream revealed the two boxes from behind his back.

“Here you go,” Dream handed Ghost Tubbo his box. He opened it and immediately began grinning happily.

“A bee?” He carefully pulled out the small bee figure from the box. “Oh, a bee necklace!” A small chain was attached to the model. 

“That’s so nice,” Ranboo smiled. Ghost Tubbo gently laid the necklace around his neck and smiled wide.

“I love it, thank you so much Dream!” Ghost Tubbo said.

“You’re welcome,” Dream said. “Ranboo, here you go.” He handed the enderman hybrid a box.

“Aww,” he cooed, pulling a small green bracelet with a white smile charm on it. “It’s cute.”

“Look,” Dream held up his own wrist, revealing that he had an identical bracelet. “It’s a family bracelet. My mom and brother have one as well.”

“Thank you so much,” Ranboo said, slipping the bracelet onto his wrist.

“Of course son,” Dream pulled Ranboo into a gentle hug.

“I would cry but that hurts my skin too badly,” Ranboo whined. Dream gently wiped away any tears on his sons’ face, cautiously avoiding direct eye contact with him for too long.

“However you want to convey your emotions, I’m always right here,” Dream comforted him.

“Thank you Dream,” Ranboo replied.

“You’re welcome buddy,” Dream said.

“You’re such a kind man Dream,” Ghost Tubbo smiled. Dream laughed painfully. 

_ “Oh how innocent you are Ghost Tubbo,” _ he thought. He felt bad for him, but he was happy that he finally had some closure in his life, even if he didn’t remember a lot of what happened. Another part of him was glad that people were beginning to see him as less of a monster and more of a man now that his Dreamon was finally gone.

“It’s getting late,” Ranboo glanced up at the setting sun. “Are we heading home soon?”

“I wanna speak to everyone at once first,” Dream said, turning to face the crowd. “I want to have a toast.” Everyone turned their attention to the King, holding their glasses steady.

“A toast to what?” Ghost Tubbo asked.

“A toast to family,” Dream began. “It’ll take time, but I’m sure that we can all come together. Todays’ festival was just the first step towards unity. As we spend more time together and overcome the obstacles of life as one, we will truly become one big happy family. I’d like a toast to that.” Everyone cheered and finished off their drinks. 

“You have a really nice way with words Dream,” Ranboo said.

“Thanks,” Dream yawned, stretching. “I probably could’ve done better, but I’m sleepy. I need to stop by the prison before we head home though.”

“What’s going on?” Puffy asked from a distance.

“Nothing bad,” Dream reassured her. “Sam said he had a gift for me earlier, but he hadn’t wrapped it yet, so he asked me to stop by after the festival.”

“Oh I see,” she said, hugging her son gently. Dream returned the embrace.

“How about you all come with me, that way we can all get home quicker,” Dream offered. 

“Smart,” DreamXD said, walking into the group. “I’ve always wanted to see the prison up close anyways.”

“We’re not going in,” Dream said. He knew he could never go back in that prison again since Dreamon was in there. It’s not like he wanted to anyways.

“I don’t want to, I just want to see the outside,” DreamXD replied. Dream nodded. "That building is very interesting." 

“Alright, let’s get going,” Dream said. Everyone gathered up the gifts they had received and began to head out. As the group left, a voice was heard in the distance.

“Uhm,” Karl said nervously, walking up to Dream. “Could I come home with you guys? I don’t really have anyone to stay with out here.”

“Of course,” Dream said, waving Karl towards him. “We can transform that guest room you stayed in before into a room just for you.”

“Thank you,” Karl smiled. 

“Let’s get going,” Dream said. “We have to stop by the prison Karl, so if you want you can wander away from us so you don’t have to be near it.”

“Alright,” Karl nodded. The group began their trek.

“Sam?” Dream pressed on the buzzer, alerting the sleepy warden. He leaned over and grabbed his microphone.

“Hi King Dream,” Sam said. “I’ll be right there.” Sam gathered the gifts he had prepared and headed out. 

“Hey bud,” Dream shook hands with the creeper hybrid.

“Did the festival go well?” Sam asked. 

“It was wonderful,” Dream said. 

“I’m glad,” Sam said. “I wrapped your gift.” He handed Dream a box for him to open. Dream carefully opened the abnormally large box cautiously.

“Oh, what?” Dream said with shock. He pulled out the massive weapon-cleaning kit from the box, admiring the tools within. “I’ve always wanted something like this. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Sam said. “I got everyone else gifts as well, so I’m gonna go deliver them now- DreamXD, what are you doing?” The warden noticed DreamXD wandering rather close to the prison.

“Just having a look around, sorry,” he called, backing away from the walls. Sam nodded and turned his attention back to Dream.

“He told me he was curious about this place,” Dream said with a shrug. 

“I see,” Sam said. 

“You said you were going to deliver your gifts?” Dream continued. 

“Yep,” Sam said. “I’m going to leave the prison in full lockdown while I’m gone so there won’t be any chance of escape.”

“Got it,” Dream said. “I have my mother, DreamXD, Ranboo, and Karl with me, so if you want I can give them their presents.”

“Sure,” Sam picked up four boxes and gave them to the King. 

“Thank you Sam,” Dream shook his hand once more. “I have to get home. Have a good night.”

“You too sire,” Sam replied. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye,” Dream left Sam as the creeper hybrid set out to begin delivering his gifts to the SMP. As he gathered his family and began to walk home, the young King wondered about life. He was certain that everything was about to become so much better. His dreams of one big happy family were finally coming true.


End file.
